Nightwalkers
by Celestial Nova
Summary: If you were affiliated with an organization whose members commits several casualties for personal reasons, what would do? Would you pretend it doesn't exist, embrace it, or expose it?
1. Another Victim

**My first time on Fanfiction but not my first story written =) I hope everyone enjoys my story so without further ado, let's get started!**

**Genres  
**

**Mystery/Suspense/Romance**

"It's the same as the last five murders." The man sighed heavily and sat down on the small wooden chair that was next to his partner. The other man grabbed the manila folder that his partner violently threw on the table. A typical murder in Midgar, but the victim was another scumbag. A man that preys on small children and dead bodies for his personal, sexual enjoyment was a scumbag. For weeks, random people have been murdered in Midgar all with a disturbing background. People don't know if they should mourn or rejoice.

"Should we just let this Gaia wannabe continue this massacre?"

The spikey-haired blonde looked up at his partner. "Someone misses these people, no matter what they may have done in the past."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Do-the-Right-Thing." The darker man said as he rolled his eyes. "If some sicko is killing worse sickos so we can all see another day then why should we do anything about it?"

The blonde swiftly stood up and the chair flew backwards as his beautiful cerulean eyes pierced through his partner. "Barret, we joined the force to stop murderers, not let them get away!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Don't get loud with me! It was just a thought!"

"What the hell is going on over here!?"

The two angry men turned towards the raven-haired man that just entered the room. "Nothing Captain Angeal" The blonde responded through gritted teeth. He turned to Barret, who was staring intently at him. "Barret and I were just discussing the case."

"Well get out here and examine this body." Angeal replied in a nasty tone. "I wanna be home in enough time for dinner."

Once Angeal was out of earshot, "We'll continue this conversation another time, Barret."

"Whatever, Cloud. Let's just do what we gotta do so we can go home."

* * *

The wind rippled through the man's long, silver hair as he approached the back door leading to the apartment complex. He opened the back door with ease and preceded towards the fifth floor and down the hall to the last door on the right. The man knocked on the door three precise times and waited for a couple of moments before a pair of crimson eyes greeted him. The red-eyed man stepped aside, allowing the green-eyed man to enter his humble, yet simple, abode.

The red-eyed man closed the door and went into the kitchen. The silver-haired man sat comfortably on the couch and sat a metal briefcase on the coffee table in front of him. The raven-haired man came back with two glasses filled with red liquid.

"It's the usual" The raven-haired man said as he handed his guest the glass.

"Not surprised." The other man replied. "You're always so simple, Valentine, which is why I respect you a lot."

The two men hit their glasses together and the raved-haired man sat on the other couch that was across from where his guest was sitting.

"From what I've seen on the news, you left no traces." The silver-haired man said after he took a couple of sips of wine. "As usual, great work, Vincent."

"That particular victim cried until the end. That was a first." Vincent replied.

The silver-haired man snorted. "I kind of wish I was there to see that. Anyways, back to the original reason as to why I'm here, your pay is inside the briefcase." The silver-haired man pointed out the briefcase on the coffee table. "Take a break for a couple of days. I'll have another one for you next Monday. I still have to investigate before I assign you the scum."

"You know how to reach me whenever you find everything."

The man nodded and continued to drink his wine. When he was finished, he sat his empty glass on the coffee table and went to the door. The raven-haired man was right behind him.

"Be prepared to travel." The silver-haired man said. "This one can't stay in one place for a long period of time."

The raven-haired man replied with a nod. "Sephiroth"

"Vincent." Sephiroth returned the nod and left.

* * *

"Tifa Lockhart! Get your behind in the kitchen and grab your lunch so we can go! You're gonna make us late!"

"I'm coming, Papa!"

The young woman ran down the stairs, shoving a piece of toast in her mouth and putting on her shoe at the same time. She grabbed her lunch from the counter in the kitchen and went into the living room and grabbed her purse. Her father came running down the stairs and into the living room.

"Do you have everything you need?"

The woman nodded and shoved the rest of her toast in her mouth. "Don't oversleep again, okay?"

"Sorry Papa. You know I'm studying really hard to get my Master's."

"Yeah, I know. C'mon, let's get going before we're both late for work."

The young woman smiled at her father and both of them left their home. Once they were inside Tifa's car, her father was fumbling through the radio stations to tune into his usual station he listens to every morning.

"Detectives in Midgar found another victim that is linked to the other murders in Midgar. The people of Midgar are at a stalemate. Should they rejoice or be afraid? Whoever this serial killer is, he or she has ridden Midgar of its notorious criminals."

"I would be scared to live in Midgar." Tifa sorrowfully said as she continued to listen to the radio host.

"I wonder what the police are doing about this." Papa interjected. "It makes you wonder who are in charge of hiring people at the police department. It doesn't matter WHY the murders are happening, but rather than WHO is committing them and busting them so people can be at ease at all times."

"I hope nothing like that happens here."

"Nibelheim is a quiet town so I doubt."

"I don't know about that, Papa. A quiet town is usually where serial killers are born."

"Thank you for creeping me out before my shift."

Tifa giggled. "Sorry."

Tifa arrived at her father's job shortly after the radio host took a break. She kissed her Papa good-bye on the cheek before he grabbed his lunch and headed inside the factory. Tifa gave her usual wave to her father and drove towards the youth center where she currently worked.


	2. New Rules & Despair

**So sorry for the late chapter. I didn't realize that time had flown so quickly.** **Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy =)**

Photographs of the newest victims were scattered on the whiteboard in front Cloud. He roughly ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to scream and give up, but he knew he couldn't. Staying overnight in hopes of coming up with some sort of conclusion as to why this murderer do what he or she do, he was still in the same spot: square one. The pen that was once in his hand had now occupied a small corner in his office along with a small, red pad.

"Don't tell me you've been here all night"

A woman's soft, scolding voice rung in his ears. He turned around and accepted the coffee from the woman's hand. "You've caught me, Aeris."

She sighed. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? I'll try to figure this out."

"This case belongs to me and Barrett."

"True, however, I wanna put this to rest as well and considering Barrett has taken the day off, I'm sure one person can't solve this matter."

There was no point in fighting the sweet-sounding brunette. Cloud sighed and got up from his seat. "Have it your way then. If you find out something, call me."

"I can't guarantee that, but we'll see." She shoved out her tongue.

He couldn't help but chuckle a little. Maybe some sleep would do him some good.

* * *

"Now I know I've told all of you to take a break, but we need to establish a few new rules."

Sephiroth's viscous-like voice was as heavy as his stare at the men and woman in front of him. A red-haired man with a metal pole in his hand, a man with long raven hair, and a woman with short raven hair all stared at Sephiroth, patiently waited for his instructions.

"The deeds are done perfectly but they've attracted attention. Therefore, we must dispose the bodies."

"You mean like…dismember them?" The short-haired raven-haired woman question.

"Not necessarily, Yuffie, but we need to make the bodies disappear."

"The feds have never caught us before so why worry about it?" The redhead questioned as he threw his feet on the table.

"Weren't you listening to what I just said, Reno?" Sephiroth glared.

"Yeah, but none of us has ever been caught." Reno shot back. "So what's the big deal?"

"Sephiroth has a point." Vincent spoke up, hoping to shut the red-haired man up. Out of the small, malicious group, Reno worked on Vincent's nerves the most. Reno is a damn good killer; Vincent will give him that, but at times, the young man was too much for the Vincent's mellow character. "We'll attract too much attention, especially since all of our marks are outside of Midgar."

"Technically speaking, attention will always be drawn." Yuffie piped in. "I mean, just think about it: murders randomly happening in Midgar now suddenly moved over to other areas such as Rocket Town, Nibelheim, and Costa dol Sol. The police departments in each of those areas will automatically get suspicious. "

"Yuffie and Vincent have valid points." Sephiroth stood up from his chair and glanced out of the window that was behind him and turned towards the other occupants of the small room. "We have to make it seem like these people went missing. It's the only way we can make these murders happen without drawing attention."

"Not to mention we shouldn't kill our target as soon as we get to the area. Common sense isn't that common but there are some people that still have all their marbles."

"I wish one of those people were you, Reno."

Reno glared at Yuffie and she shoved her tongue out at the semi-ignorant man.

"Okay you two. Shut the hell up." Sephiroth scolded. "To make a long meeting short, relocate to your assigned areas, blend in well, learn you target's movements, and whatever you do, dispose the body. This shouldn't be a difficult task considering your kills are executed perfectly. An extra step won't kill you."

With Sephiroth's meeting dismissed, the trio left Sephiroth's office.

"Where are you two stationed?" Reno asked as the three were walking towards their cars.

"Nibelheim, a little quiet town. We have to be extremely careful there." Yuffie replied. "What about you?"

"Costa dol Sol. A resting place where every killer goes to. I heard they have some amazing strip clubs there."

"Reno, don't lose focus."

"Calm your tits, woman. I won't. I mean, I figured I'm gonna be there for a while hell, I might as well enjoy the scene. I may stay there permanently."

Yuffie rolled her eyes as the redhead got inside of his car, turned the ignition on, and drove off. "If we ever fall, it'll be because of him."

"Not likely." Vincent replied.

Yuffie sighed. "So, have you gotten in contact with the realtor in Nibelheim?"

"Yes. Apparently there's a huge house that's located there that has been abandoned for years but it's still in good shape. It's the only house there that's available, but we would have to buy it."

"How big we're talking?"

"Six bedrooms, two baths, two study rooms, a living room, a dining room, and a finished basement."

"Not bad." Yuffie yawned as she got in her car. "Be ready to hit the road at dawn tomorrow with your life packed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Vincent nodded and got inside of his car as well.

* * *

"Tyler, is there something you need to tell me?"

Tifa observed the young teenager that was sitting in front of him. It had been his fifth time being in her office this week. The teenager is a smart, bright young man, but Tifa suspects that there have been family issues at home. The young man wasn't simply himself at school or at the youth center.

"There's nothing to discuss, Ms. Lockhart."

"Are you sure?" Tifa isn't the type to press an issue unless it was necessary. Seeing the young blonde suffer and not seek help tore her heart. "Your classmates said you haven't been yourself, and I can see it. Your grades are declining, you don't show your handsome smile anymore, and you don't even play basketball when you're done with your homework here."

"Look Ms. Lockhart, I said I'm fine!"

Tifa was appalled that the young man snapped at her, but she didn't fall back. "You hear that anger inside of your voice? I hear it. Loud and clear. What caused that anger to be inside of you?"

The teen hesitated and bit his lips. He glanced at the clock to see the time. He knew this meeting would be over soon. He glanced at Tifa, who had a hopeful yet, patient expression on her face. He knew he could trust Tifa.

"I can't say much, Ms. Lockhart."

"Tell me what you can say then."

Tyler took a deep breath. "Ms. Lockhart, I just buried my mother this past Saturday." Tifa's gasped and surprised expression made Tyler stop in mid-sentence. Her concerned caused a tear to fall from his right eye. He quickly swiped away the tear and continued his story after swallowing away a large lump in his throat. "She committed suicide, and I'm having a hard time coping."

"How is your father holding up? Can you talk to him the same way you're talking to me?"

"Not really. He's going through a wave of depression and sorrow. My mother was his high school sweetheart, and for her to just give up on life like that…" He struggled to keep his sniffles under control. "It's so wrong. It's just so wrong, Ms. Lockhart."

Tifa's heart dropped at the sight of Tyler's despair. She got out of her chair and rushed over to him and gave him and hug. She withdrew and wrote her name and phone number down on a piece of a paper and gave it to Tyler. "I want you to call me whenever you feel like talking. I'll help you as much as I can. I know I can't really help, but the least I can do is listen."

Tyler sniffled. "Thanks, Ms. Lockhart. Sorry for being mean to you earlier." He glances at the clock. "I have to go home now and finish my homework. See you next week, Ms. Lockhart."

"You're not coming back for the rest of the week?"

"I just wanna deal with a least amount of people as possible for a few days."

Tifa nodded and waved for Tyler to leave her office. Tyler grabbed his backpack and left her office, feeling a little better, but the void in his heart was still there. Glancing at her watch, Tifa hurriedly grabbed her purse and keys and left the building in a rush. If she was late picking up her Papa, he would give her a good scolding.


	3. The Move

**Thank you all for your support. I'm really having a blast with this story so far. Well, let's move onward!**

Setting down the mug for the umpteenth time that morning, Cloud lazily stared at the information he had in front of him. There was literally nothing. Not a trail, no reoccurring thing besides the victim's past, nothing. He was at a stalemate, he was aware of that, but it didn't stop him from bringing this person to justice. Taking another sip of coffee, Cloud sat the mug down and began to study some more.

"You need to give this case a rest and enjoy your day off for once."

Cloud glanced at Aeris, who walked to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of orange juice. She closed the door and gave him a small kiss. "Let's take a vacation."

"Aeris, there's no time for that." His monotone voice a little harsher than usual but it wasn't intended. "I have to solve this case."

"You'll never be able to solve it if you continue to behave like this." She slightly snapped back. "I'm not saying drop it completely. All I'm saying is that we take a break from it. When we come back home, you'll have a fresh mind, and you never know, you may get some new information right off the bat."

Knowing that he wasn't going to win this battle, Cloud mentally gave in, but he wanted to work on the case for a while before he goes away. "Give me a few more weeks to work, and we can leave."

"What's 'a few more weeks'?"

"Eight."

"Absolutely not!" She replied baffled. "Four weeks."

"Six."

She sighed loudly in an apparent irritated voice. Cloud was a great debater, and there was no point in convincing the blonde to take less time away from the case. She was lucky to even get him to go on vacation with her. "Fine." She finally spoke. "I give you six weeks of more grueling, intense work on the case; you give me two weeks and two vacation spots."

"Done." His eyes never leaving the paperwork in front of him.

She shoved her tongue out at him before retreating into another room of their small, cozy apartment.

"I saw that out of my peripheral, by the way." Cloud called over his shoulder.

* * *

"Are there any other questions?" The soft-spoken realtor, who had given Yuffie and Vincent a tour of their newly purchased home, said.

"No I think that will be all." Yuffie replied happily as she ran into the home without giving the realtor a chance to speak again.

The woman smiled and looked back at Vincent, who as usual, had an expressionless face. The woman thought his eyes screamed bloody murder whenever she gazed at them. "Is there anything I can get you, Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent heard how alluring the woman's voice had gotten. She approached him and began to rub his chest. It had been a while since he had released such tensions, but Vincent was the type of man that doesn't seek it. Instead, it comes to him. It may seem conceited on Vincent's part, but it was the truth.

"No thank you."

The woman laughed. She went into her portfolio book and scribbled her name and number on the pad, and gave it to Vincent. "Whenever you change your mind, let me know. Be sure _she _doesn't know."

He assumed '_she_' was Yuffie, but didn't ponder too much about it. The woman winked and walked away, making sure she put extra sway into her hips as she walked away.

"Maybe she'll consider giving us a discount if you fuck her."

Vincent rolled his eyes, which caused Yuffie to laugh. "At least she's smart. Well, book smart at least."

"I don't sleep with every woman I come into contact with."

"I know you don't because we've never slept with each other."

Yuffie slaps her knee and went into a frenzy of giggles as Vincent walked by with a glare on his face. "Oh come on now, Vincent! It was right there!"

Ignoring the giggling woman behind him, Vincent began to unpack his personal belongings. This was a big house and maybe he could finally consider this as home once he gets more settle in. It really bothered him that he had to move from place to place. It has been a while since he has called a place home. As he began to go through his things, he came across a photo of him and his dad.

He took a long, hard look at the photo as he sat down on one of his boxes. He stroked his father's smiling face. He missed those days with his father. He was the first person to accept Vincent for who he was. Vincent let out a sigh, placed the photo back inside the box, and continued to unpack.

* * *

Papa was in the kitchen tapping his finger vigorously on the fridge door. Tifa hadn't finished studying yet so he decided to fix something for dinner that night. Only one problem: he doesn't know how to cook. His late wife never read from a cookbook. She was the type of woman to experiment with food, and naturally, Tifa got her skills from her mother. Papa considered buying a cookbook a few weeks back in case situations like now arises. Guess he should've listened to his past self.

"Papa, you're letting out the cool air from the fridge."

"Please tell me you're done studying."

Tifa giggled at Papa's tone. It sounded desperate and needy. "You act as if you've never eaten before!" After her giggles subsided, she continued. "Yes, I'm done studying, but I don't feel like cooking. How about we make a small trip to Rocket Town and try that Italian restaurant you've been talking about for the past month?"

Pap ran upstairs and moments later, Tifa heard water from the bathroom sink running.

"I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

After all the furniture was placed and all the unpacking was done, Vincent and Yuffie took their naps and woke up hungry. Yuffie was in her private bathroom putting the finishing touches on her outfit, which consisted of a large, black chocker with an all red, strapless dress and matching black pumps to go along with it. The decision to go out and eat was unanimous. Besides, they're worn out from all the activities that were done earlier that day.

"Are you ready?"

Yuffie turned her head and immediately smelled Vincent's strong, yet intoxicating scent. His hair was tied back, much to Yuffie's surprise, and he had on a red button-up shirt with a black tie and matching dress slacks. Yuffie whistles.

"Baby can I have your phone number?" He laughed a little, which made her laughed and smile even more. "It's good to see you laugh, even if it's a little."

She checked her image one good time before turning off the light and exiting her bathroom. "You're wearing contacts?" She just noticed his eyes were now hazel.

"Part of a disguise, so to speak." Vincent replied as the two of began walking down the hallway and down the main entrance's stairs to exit the home. "If anyone saw my eyes in its normal state, it would raise suspicion."

"I see your point. Midgar was different because of the population, but a small town like Nibelheim would probably feel uneasy. I'm sure the whole town is aware we're their new neighbors considering how small this town is"

Vincent agreed with a small nod and opened the door and allowed Yuffie to go through it first. They decided to take Vincent's car. Once the two were strapped in their seatbelts comfortably, Vincent carefully pulled out of the driveway and headed to Rocket Town.

* * *

Just because the term 'town' is used to describe Rocket Town, that doesn't mean it's actually a town. It's the closest thing to a city Nibelheim folks have. Junon and Gold Saucer is more of a city but those places are more of a vacation spot, along with Costa dol Sol. _Italio_ shined in a bright red lettering as customers were coming and going inside the restaurant. Tifa and Papa entered with smiles on their faces. It's a good thing that Papa ranted about this place. Tifa was already starting to warm up to it.

A brunette waitress greeted them with a warm smile, grabbed two menus, and walked them over to a booth that was against the window. The waitress excused herself to allow Papa and Tifa some time to order.

"This is a really nice place." Papa awed as he observed the restaurant.

"I'm glad you talked my ear off about it." Tifa agreed. "Let's see if the food here is good."

After scanning the menu for ten minutes, Papa and Tifa finally placed their orders and the waitress left.

"It's good to finally leave Nibelheim, ya know?" Tifa said after she took a swig of her water.

"Yeah. We should do this more often. How are your classes coming along?"

"Good. I have to turn in my research paper tomorrow about the Wutai War. It was very simple to be honest because of all that has happened during that war."

Papa nodded his head. He was surprised by the next couple that walked inside the restaurant. "You don't see too many Wutainese people outside of Wutai."

Tifa strained her neck and attention in the direction Papa was looking. A Wutainese couple just walked in and the woman received several looks from the men that were around. The man was tall and thin but had a muscular built with his hair pulled back.

"I thought Wutainese men were possessive of their women." Tifa observed how the man seemed unfazed by the perverted stares the woman that was with him was receiving. "I guess that's a horrible stereotype. That or he isn't intimidated by other men."

The food arrived before she could pry into the situation any further.

* * *

Yuffie and Vincent sat at a table that was across a young woman and an older man, who appears to be her father. Vincent noticed the young woman looking at him and Yuffie strangely. The waitress gave the deadly duo their menus and walked away to give them time to think about what they wanted to order. Immediately, they went into killer mode and observed their surroundings. There were beautiful women dressed elegantly along with men who dressed the same as well. There were some men in the winery area and there was a lot of traffic near the ladies' restroom. To say that Yuffie received stares from a lot of men in that restaurant was an understatement; more like she received a lot of stares from drooling men who appeared they haven't been laid in months.

Their waitress came back five minutes later and the two placed their orders. "I'm going to canvass the ladies' room." Yuffie said once the waitress was out of earshot.

Vincent simply nodded and Yuffie got up and walked away. He gently placed the contact lens in his left eye back in place. He couldn't wait to get the irritants out of his eyes when he gets home. As Vincent sipped his water, he noticed the young brunette across from his table would glance at him every now and then. She was an attractive woman. Her shoulder length brunette hair adorned her quite nicely. Whenever the man across her would say something funny, her smile was white and bright. Vincent turned away from the beautiful woman and glanced at the entrance. A smirk began to creep onto his face. His target was walking through with a blonde-haired woman. They were greeted by a waitress and the woman guided them to the winery area. Yuffie returned as the target and his woman were being seated.

"Look at the winery."

Yuffie looked up and smiled. "Well, well, well. Looks like Genesis Rhapsodos is in the building along with Elena Ramado."

"Elena Ramado?" Vincent questioned.

"A woman who's associated with Genesis. I believe she's one of Genesis's many women but she's a main, I think."

Vincent nodded not taking his eyes away from the couple as they began conversing with one another. Vincent glanced at Yuffie, who nodded in response to his expression. Vincent got up and walked towards the winery while Yuffie hung back. She flipped her hair and smiled at the right moment; Genesis looked her way and he loved what he saw. He greeted her with a bright smile, showing all of his pearly, white teeth. Vincent walked past the couple and Elena stole a glance at Vincent. Vincent knew he was being watched and that was reassurance that things were in his favor. He ordered a bottle of red wine and gave the bartender the gil before she disappeared into the back to grab his wine. Vincent turned his back against the stand and pretended to observe the locals, but he was really observing Genesis and Elena. The bartender came back with Vincent's wine moments later. He thanked her and proceeded back to his table with Yuffie. The waitress just delivered the food as he sat down.

"Did you order that?" Vincent asked as he pointed to the alcoholic beverage that Yuffie was slowly consuming.

"Our red-haired murderer bought it."

Vincent nodded and proceeded to eat his food. Yuffie winked at Genesis before digging into her food. Genesis smile as he looked away. Unbeknownst to him, Yuffie is a deadly woman.

* * *

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Tifa whispered softly to herself.

"Hm?"

She turned to her Papa, who had a concerned look on his face.

"It's nothing, Papa." Tifa waved her hand. "I'm kind of full. Let's get some carriers and go home."

Papa nodded and Tifa mentally thanked Gaia that he didn't press the matter. They grabbed their to-go containers, paid for the food, and left the restaurant. Tifa wanted to believe her eyes were deceiving her, but she knew they weren't.

**Sorry for the long chapter, but I kind of feel bad for leaving your lovely readers hanging for two and a half weeks. So, I hope you didn't mind the length.**


	4. Stopping Them

**Sorry for the delay. I had a lot of personal problems that I needed to tend to. Anyways, let's continue the story.**

"Ms. Lockhart, what's wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

The young brunette hadn't realized that she was daydreaming. Since encountering the red-haired man a few nights ago at the restaurant in Rocket Town, her mind has been swimming with unanswered questions. Tyler was still coping with losing his mother, but he was coming around. As he promised Tifa, he has been performing up to his best ability in classes and even started participating at the youth center more.

"What's wrong with you?" The young man repeated again.

"Oh I'm sorry, Tyler." Tifa replied weakly. "I was just thinking about some things." She shuffled a few papers on her desk before continuing the conversation. "So, how's everything at home?"

"My dad has been more social since our last meeting."

"Social? Care to elaborate a little more?"

"Well, he goes out at least every weekend and don't come back home until early the next morning."

"You sound disappointed by his sudden change in actions."

Tyler hung his head slightly. "A little. I expected him to cope longer."

"Hm. Some people cope in different ways and times."

"Yeah." Tyler began collecting his backpack and jacket. "Thanks for meeting with me, Ms. Lockhart." He got up from his chair and waved at Tifa before heading towards the door. "Same time?" He asked his left hand touched the door knob.

Tifa nodded and smiled sweetly. Tyler returned the gesture and left the office. When the door snapped shut, Tifa quickly began shuffling papers around on her desk. After a couple of minutes of looking, she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the cordless phone from its cradle and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A man on the other end answered.

"Hi, Mr. Shinra. This is Tifa Lockhart speaking. I was wondering if I could go home early."

"That's fine, Tifa." Mr. Shinra cheerfully replied. "You're a hard worker. It's no problem at all."

"Thank you sir. Have a great day." She hung up the phone and dialed another number.

"Yes Tifa?"

"Papa, I'm going to be coming home late tonight so I'm gonna order you a sandwich for dinner."

"Okay, but don't stay out too late."

She rolled her eyes. "Papa, I'm an adult. A _responsible _adult. I know what I'm doing."

Papa sighed. "I know, honey."

"See you in a few minutes."

Tifa placed the phone in its cradle, scribbled something down on a piece of paper, and headed out of her office.

* * *

"So how's the hunt coming along for you and Vincent?" Reno's echoed in the kitchen. Yuffie placed him on speakerphone while she prepared an early dinner. She and Vincent had a long night ahead of them, and she expects them to return home late.

"It's kind of inactive right now." Yuffie responded as she put a scoop of butter on top of her red-skinned potatoes. "He hasn't made any moves yet. How's thing going for you?"

"Kind of rocky. I mean, my target haven't done anything but visit Rocket Town every weekend. It's a good thing I own stocks and a restaurant of my own because chasing this chick around is beginning to get a little pricey."

"Rocket Town?" Yuffie arched her eyebrow.

"Yeah Rocket Town. Why do you sound so surprised?" He questioned.

"Because our target visits Rocket Town often."

She heard a gasp over the phone. "You've got to be shittin' me!"

"Does the name Elena Ramado sound familiar to you?"

Reno was silent for a moment. "Holy shit. Well this escalated quickly."

"While she's here, I'll keep you posted on her movements, and if Genesis goes to Costa del Sol, you keep me and Vincent posted."

"Will do." There was shuffling and static coming from the phone. "Well you enjoy your dinner with the vampire. I'm gonna enjoy my evening with a little hottie that I met last night."

Before Yuffie could reply with a smart-aleck remark, Reno was gone. She ended the call and locked her phone before going over to the cabinets and grabbing plates. Vincent entered the kitchen moments later and grabbed the pitcher of water that was in the fridge. He poured himself and Yuffie a glass and sat at the small table that Yuffie picked out a few days ago.

"I just got off the phone with our fiery red-haired friend." Yuffie said as she placed the plate in front of him. She sat down with her plate in front of her and continued the conversation. "And we all have something in common: our targets. Come to find out, his target is the mistress of our target."

Vincent nodded. "It'll make things easier for the three of us." He shoved a piece of steak in his mouth before continuing. "We need to head out soon if we want to keep tabs on his movements."

"Yeah. Hey, I just thought of something. If Genesis is the real threat, why would Sephiroth make Elena Reno's target? Is she possibly involved with the crimes he commit?"

"That's for us to find out." Vincent finished the rest of his water and placed his plate in the sink. Yuffie scarfed down the rest of her food, and followed behind Vincent.

* * *

"That's a good find but considering the amount of time you've spent on finding that one thing, that's nothing to go on. It actually makes things difficult for the department."

Aeris observed Cloud's progress in cracking the case. He's been working day and night, trying to find something to go on. From what Cloud can see so far, it's all different people committing the crimes. Each murder that takes place happens in a different way. Some of the murders are done by simple strangulation or a quick, swift slit of the throat. Others are committed by several stab wounds, which could reflect an execution-style murder. So many killings are happening but by different people; it's not just one person.

"At least the department knows it's just not one person. We need to up our patrol cars and keep our eyes on anyone who looks suspicious." Cloud walked over to the white board that was positioned on a stand. "You see this woman right here?" Cloud pointed to a victim who had been stabbed over 30 times. "I suspect maybe a husband or a boyfriend."

"Maybe a jealous fling." Aeris shrugged. "It could happen."

Cloud nodded in agreement. "Exactly. And look at this scene." Cloud pointed to a man who bled to death because his member was cut off. "That death was definitely by the hands of a woman. I can't picture a man doing that."

"The message was probably something like this: I bet you won't shove it anywhere else." Aeris stated matter-of-factly.

Cloud nodded. He glanced at the clock that read 11:45 pm on top of the fireplace. Aeris got up from the small couch, and went to Cloud and kissed him softly on his lips.

"How about we put this project on the side til morning and come with me. I have some things for you to do."

"Some things or someone?" The blonde replied seductively.

"There's only one way to find out." Aeris winked.

* * *

Tyler was in his bedroom passed out on the floor with his TV on and the title menu of '_The Matrix' _being played over and over. His father peered into his bedroom before closing his door completely. The elderly man grabbed his overnight bag that he had packed earlier that day and went to the kitchen. He made sure that his son would see the note and headed out the home and locked the door behind him. He smiled to himself as he got into his car and tossed his bag into the passenger seat.

"Is everything like I asked?" His seductive, monotone voice spoke as he hit his screen a few times on his phone. His smile widened when he got his response. "Good. I'll see you there."

His engine roared to life and he began to drive carefully into the night until he reached his destination. Thirty minutes later, he was parked outside of a warehouse. He peered inside to see his blonde standing in front of their audience member. He grinned devilishly as he closed the warehouse door behind him and began to approach the two figures.

"I love to see a lady in red."

The red-haired man gave the blonde-haired woman's junk a quick whack. She smiled as a way to reply and turned her attention back to the audience member. The red-haired man caressed the young woman's face and chuckled slightly when the woman pulled back.

"You've picked a beautiful candidate for us this evening."

"Anything for you, Genesis."

Genesis gave his blonde-haired companion quick kiss before turning his attention to the young woman that was tied to a chair and dressed in red. He kneeled down to her eye-level and observed her body. Her nipples were begging to be shown and he noticed that the woman put up a fight. She was red all over. The young woman's whimper snapped him back into reality.

"Ssshhhh. Don't cry." Genesis began. "You can survive this if you do this certain thing with us."

"Wh-what thing?" The young woman's bottom lip began to quiver in fear.

"If you participate in the show, but you must enjoy it as well." Genesis answered as if this was a common thing. "My partner and I like to have fun. We think you'll be a perfect candidate for us this evening."

"Why me?" The woman cried out. "I was minding my business I- I wanna go home."

"You will." Elena shot back with a wicked smile. "If you behave."

Elena kneeled next to Genesis and began to caress the woman's breast. The woman kicked Elena in response and Elena simply smiled. "What's your name, hon?"

At first the woman didn't reply, but she saw the evil look Elena was beginning to give her. "Amanda."

"Amanda huh?" Elena repeated. She lunged forward and slapped Amanda across the face. "Don't do anything stupid like that again."

"She must be attracted to you." Genesis spoke up. "You see, you would've been dead for acting in such an ill-behaved manner but my blonde-haired beauty is feeling a little generous today."

He chuckled as Amanda's body oozed with fear. "Now." Genesis began speaking again. "Let's try this again shall we?"

A loud creek shattered Amanda's feeble attempts of pleading. The three of them instantly stopped their movements. "Were you followed?" Genesis gritted.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Elena hissed.

Another creek echoed through the warehouse followed by a gunshot. Elena yelped and immediately started running for the door. Genesis swore incoherently and ran after Elena, leaving Amanda behind.

"Wait! Come back! Please!"

Genesis slammed the door behind him and moments later drove off with Elena behind him. Seconds later, Amanda felt a pair of hands around her wrist. She closed her eyes tight and began to beg for life. She didn't even bother to see her next attacker. She slowly opened her eyes when she heard a snap-like noise, and the pressure around her wrists was beginning to fade away. Before she could register what was going on, the pair of hands began undoing another set of ropes, giving her relief seconds later. Amanda jumped out of the chair and quickly snapped back and saw a tall figure standing behind her.

"Go. There's someone outside waiting for you." The man spoke in a serious tone.

Without hesitation, Amanda nodded and ran to the front of the warehouse. She opened the door and looked back. "Wh-whoever you are, thank you."

The man nodded and Amanda was gone. The man pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yuffie, I caught them in the act. There's a survivor; get her immediately."

"Does she need medical attention?" Yuffie asked as she began to peer through the bushes. She saw two cars fly down the street. "Damn! Those two cars must've belonged to Genesis and Elena!"

"Yeah they immediately ran when I fired a shot. From what I observed, the woman is fine but check just in case."

"Will do."

He ended the call with his partner in crime and went towards the direction he fired his gun. He picked up three rounds and exited through the back door that he had entered in. Vincent stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed fresh footprints. He didn't make any sudden movements but made a mental note to tread with caution and be ready to fire his gun, Cerebus, at any time. He knew for a fact that he and Yuffie weren't followed. He followed the steps slowly and made sure his awareness was still intact. He noticed the footprints ended near the road where black skid marks have now formed. Looking both ways down the road and not seeing anything or anyone, Vincent decided to push the matter behind his head, but the scene never left his head. Someone besides him was watching the scene, and he was going to find out who it was.


	5. Conversations

**I'm back with another chapter, ladies and gents. I like the direction this is going so far. So without further ado, let's get started with the next chapter, shall we?**

"I'm impressed that you took a lot of time in these cases, Cloud." Angeal analyzed the notes that were in front of him that Cloud gave to him that morning. He sipped his black coffee and reviewed the notes over again, nodding in approval at certain lines. He appreciated Cloud's dedication, but now this makes things harder on the department. Instead of a serial killer, there are multiple murders occurring in Midgar.

"We'll have to up our patrol and investigate any suspicious activity." Angeal continued. "But that's for us to worry about. You've done your part. Go and take that two-week vacation with your lovely Aeris. I'm sure she's dying to get you away from here."

Cloud straightens his posture. "So, you know about that?"

"Yes." Angeal replied as he slowly directed his vision to Cloud, who now seems a little uncomfortable. Fornicating with employees was completely against company policy. If the situation should ever arise, Angeal would completely deny any allegations. Cloud is one of the best detectives in homicide, and Angeal would hate to see him go over something that's not worth getting worked up over.

"I see the way you look at her, and how you interact with one another when you think no one is looking. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Captain." Cloud really appreciated his support.

Angeal nodded and motioned for Cloud to leave his office. Cloud nodded in response and left Angeal's office. Maybe a two week vacation is just what Cloud needs.

* * *

Genesis violently drummed his fingers on his desk as he waited for Elena to answer her phone. He couldn't believe Elena was so careless last night. He really wanted to emit the dark, sexual demon that was inside him last night, but she had to ruin it for him. Never, in all his years of dark, foul play, have Genesis been a part of a failed attempt.

"What the hell happened!?" Elena's voiced pierced Genesis's ears.

"Don't get loud with me, bitch." Genesis warned. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Someone followed you."

"No, someone followed _you_!" He corrected.

Elena sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter who was followed. I'm more concerned about that woman. She knows what we look like and our names."

Genesis grunted in agreement. Perhaps the two of should stop acknowledging each other by names for future activities. "Where did you find her?"

"In Rocket Town at a coffee shop. We have to make a trip to Rocket Town and eliminate her."

"My thoughts exactly." Genesis agreed as he stood up from his chair. He glanced outside to see his surroundings. Since the failed attempt last night, he's been experiencing paranoia.

"Let's discuss this some other time." She quickly wanted to dismiss that matter from her mind. "I have better things in mind that we can talk about."

Genesis grinned at how sassy and seductive her voice became. "I don't think that's possible." He heard the small gasp on the other end. He denied her, and that rubbed her the wrong way. "You see Elena, I can't dismiss this mistake so easily as you can. I'll contact you when I'm ready to speak with you about that woman."

Before giving her a chance to respond, Genesis tapped the 'End' icon on his phone. He turned and noticed that the door to his study was slightly ajar. He could've sworn he shut it completely when he walked in.

* * *

The sunlight slowly beamed through Vincent's bedroom. The sunlight adorned his hair and made it look more like a dark brown color. He slowly opened his eyes and rose slowly from his bed. He glanced at the clock that read 8:00. That was considered a sleep-in for Vincent. Usually he's up by 6:30 in the morning. He walked to his bathroom and did his morning shower. After his shower, he got dressed and headed down the hall towards the left to Yuffie's room. He knocked four times before ending his actions and waited for Yuffie to answer. He frowned when he didn't get a response. It wasn't like her to disappear without letting him know something. He began walking back down the hall but this time, he passed his bedroom and began descending down the stairs to the main room, where he cut through to head in the kitchen.

He noticed a note posted on the fridge door when he began to open it.

_Vince,_

_You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to disturb you. I'm going out to a coffee shop and to do some sight-seeing as well. You should get out as well and get some fresh air. If you have any problems, call me._

_P.S. Call Sephiroth as soon as you can. _

_Love Yuffie_

Vincent snatched the note from the fridge and threw it in the trash can beside it. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and also grabbed a bagel and placed it in the toaster. As the bagel began to toast in the toaster, her wondered when the last time he had a peaceful breakfast. Sure, Yuffie would cook meals all the time, and they would often eat with each other, but his idea of a peaceful breakfast is a hot meal with a nice glass of orange juice and conversation, preferably none, filled with plans for that day or dinner later on if conversations were necessary. It irritated him to talk about a target every morning at breakfast. Since it has been a while since he had the privilege of enjoying such an activity, he decided to put the phone call to Sephiroth on hold. After his breakfast, he went upstairs into his room and called Sephiroth.

"How's everything going?" Sephiroth spoke in his usual monotone, yet deadly-sounding voice. "Reno has informed me that his target is sexually connected to your target."

"That is correct." Vincent replied as he sat on his bed. "The three of us had been keeping contact with each other since we've discovered this information. Also, we caught them a couple of days ago trying to perform their evil actions on a poor woman."

Sephiroth listened to Vincent's details about what happened a couple of nights ago. Vincent also informed Sephiroth that someone else was there.

"Were you and Yuffie followed?"

"No, we weren't. We arrived as soon as Genesis and Elena arrived but by foot. The car was parked on the side of the road about three minutes away from the location. During the walk, we didn't see anyone."

"Hmm…." Sephiroth thought for a moment. "Whoever was following you must know Genesis and Elena in some type of way. Be on your guard while you're in Nibelheim."

Vincent agreed and ended the conversation. He sighed heavily as he glanced at his prized possession. His father smiled brightly and just looking at that picture lifted Vincent's spirits whenever he looked at it. It amazed him how much he's changed over the years. The boy that was clinging to his father's side in the photograph was the same boy on the bed, only he's now a man who has changed drastically. Sighing heavily again, he got up from his bed and began putting on is boots. Yuffie's right; fresh air will do him some good.

Tifa couldn't wait for the weekend to come. There was no work or school to disturb her from her much needed alone time. After what she had seen a couple of nights ago, she's been paranoid. Curiosity got the best of her and she'd seen something that she could never erase from her head. She thought about calling the police but what good would that do? She's sure the poor woman is too scared to testify in court and not to mention a terrible accusation like that have to be backed up with concrete evidence.

_It's not what you know or saw, Tifa. It's what you can prove. _Between work, school, and her Papa, Tifa could barely keep track of everything in her life as it is, but morally, what Tyler's father is doing is wrong, and he needs to be brought to justice, but how to do it? Shaking her head uncontrollably, she headed out the front door. She needed to breathe after what happened a few nights ago. She honestly wanted to look at some houses as well today. Don't get her wrong, she loved her Papa with every fiber in her body, but she's a 22 year-old woman who still lives with her father who's more than financially stable to live on her own. Ever since her mother passed, she felt like it was an obligation to live with her father because who would be there whenever he would get sick or hungry? The idea of moving out was appealing to her, but to see the disappointed look on her Papa's face is something she's not looking forward to. Her brows furrowed as she realized that the mansion that's been abandoned for two years finally had the 'For Sale' sign taken out of the front yard.

_Someone finally bought that place huh? _Tifa wondered. _I wonder what it looks like inside._ The home had endured a complete remodel since the last tenants occupied the mansion. They were a bunch of rich snobs that Tifa didn't really associate with. She hoped the new neighbors were at least kind. Pushing the derogatory thoughts from her mind, she continued to walk up the road. Minutes later she was in the market strip. She grabbed a few fruits and vegetables for snacks and dinner. She saw an empty bench nearby and decided to rest there.

Nibelheim had more life and people over the years. She noticed that there were a lot of unfamiliar faces in town. In a town like Nibelheim, everyone knows everyone, or at least seen everyone. She figured people were tired of the city life and decided to take a more peaceful route. Tifa grabbed an apple for the brown where the rest of the fruit were in. She was so busy in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that more people began to gather around the area. She noticed a tall, slender man with long raven locks standing around looking for a spot to sit at.

She figured it would be the kind thing to do and offer him a seat next to her since all the other benches were occupied. She got up and began approaching the man, swallowing apple chunks in the process.

"Excuses me sir?"

The man whipped around and saw Tifa smiling at him. For a split second, Tifa knew she had seen the man before. Vincent stared back at her, realizing it was the young lady at the restaurant he and Yuffie went to on their first day moving to Nibelheim.

"Yes?" Vincent spoke.

His voice was monotone but it sent shivers through Tifa's spine. Never had she been so close to a person that would seem repulsive to others. His crimson-red eyes shined brightly against the sunlight. For a moment, she didn't have anything to say.

Vincent slightly glared at the young woman. She interrupted him from his search for somewhere to sit just to stare at him. He looked at his reflection in her eyes and noticed why she was staring. He forgot his contacts. Vincent mentally cursed himself for being so careless.

"…Um" Tifa finally spoke up. "Were you looking for a seat? I have an available spot next to me if you wanted to sit down." Tifa pointed to her spot on the bench.

Vincent was skeptical but accepted the young woman's offer. Tifa and Vincent sat down on the bench and tilted the bag full of fruit towards Vincent. "It's not much but it's healthy."

Vincent took a peek inside the bag and saw a peach. He grabbed it and took a huge bite. "Thank you."

Tifa nodded and continued to eat her apple. For minutes, all that was shared between the two were the constant noises of teeth chewing fruit. As the minutes ticked by, more people were coming and going through the market area.

"Wow. Nibelheim has attracted a lot of people in the recent years." Tifa spoke as she observed a family of four picking out vegetables.

"The produce seems fresh here." Vincent replied.

"Oh yes it is, but I mean in general. Before we know it, Nibelheim is going to be a city." Tifa paused to toss her apple core in a nearby trash bin. "I hope not. I like a quiet, peaceful town."

Vincent listened carefully to the woman. She seemed like a bright woman who has been here her entire life. He threw away his peach pit and turned his attention back to Tifa. "Have you been here since you were born."

"Yep." She smiled brightly at Vincent. Her smile was beautiful and her cheerful nature made Vincent more relaxed in having a conversation with her. "I couldn't have asked for a better place to be born and raised in."

Her smile slightly faded as looked at Vincent. She could tell he was Wutainese, and being born in Wutai was a hardship for a lot of people since the war between Wutai and Junon. She knew that Wutainese people were dangerous and protective of themselves. Vincent noticed her sudden change in mood, and how the young woman began to gnaw at her bottom lip. She wanted to ask him something, but she was afraid.

"Um…..what's it like in Wutai?"

"Hn…" Vincent wasn't too surprised that she picked up on his culture. "I'm not sure." He replied honestly. "I haven't been in years."

"I see. Well….maybe one day things will get better there."

Vincent simply nodded and Tifa stayed quiet, unsure of what to say next. She didn't mean to offend the man nor bring back horrible memories. "I'm sorry, sir."

Vincent shook his head. "There's no need to apologize." He got up from the bench. "Thank you for the peach."

Tifa nodded happily and got up from the bench as well. "No problem. I'm Tifa." She extended her hand for Vincent to shake.

"Alex." Vincent replied back and took her hand.

"Is it really Alex or is that short for Alexander?" Tifa teased.

"The latter." Vincent replied.

They released each other's hand and Vincent began walking in the opposite direction, leaving Tifa behind to wonder about the mysterious man she just introduced herself to.

* * *

Four o'clock in the afternoon and not a word from Vincent. Yuffie assumed he was doing fine, and listened to her advice. She placed her phone back in her bag and waved the bartender down to order a drink.

"May I have a glass of cranberry juice with three shots tequila please?" She presented her I.D. so the bartender didn't have to ask. The man nodded and walked away to prepare her drink. While he was gone, Yuffie took the time out to scan the area. It was a nice place for younger people to hangout. She was informed by a local that there's a curfew for the younger people so the older crowd can come and have a drink. The bar doesn't make as much money when a younger crowd is around.

"Hey there Reeve!" The bartender yelled over to a man with a tall, slender figure and short raven hair. He reminded Yuffie of Vincent a little only this man appeared to be a little older than him and also had facial hair.

Reeve nodded in acknowledgement to Yuffie's presence and ordered himself a drink.

"I haven't seen you around before." Reeve said as he took a handful of peanuts from the table and began to crack the shells.

"Neither have I." Yuffie replied as she gave Reeve her undivided attention.

"Defensive and feisty, I see."

"Maybe"

The bartender came back with their drinks. Yuffie took a hard swig of her drink, her eyes never leaving Reeve's face. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips but he didn't dare let it show.

"How long have you been in town?"

"A couple of days." Yuffie thought more into her answer. "Maybe a week. I don't keep up with the days anymore."

"I see." Reeve replied as he gave his drink a slight swirl before taking another swig of it. "Where's your husband?"

"_The typical Wutainese stereotype." _Yuffie thought. Wutainese women are known for being their husbands' shadow and there's no such thing as a divorce. In Wutai, women are taught to marry for the rest of their lives and overcome any problem that should arise in the marriage. Men are taught to be men; bring home the money so food can be put on the table and clothes could be put on their family's backs. It's an old-fashioned way of life, but in today's ages, it's looked down upon.

"He's running some errands." Yuffie simply stated.

"And he trusts you to be out here by yourself?" Reeve quirked his eyebrow.

"Of course. He trusts me to do right by him, which I do."

Yuffie saw the expression Reeve gave her. It was filled with curiosity. She knew he wasn't buying her story, but mind games were Yuffie's forte. Reeve simply smiled and cracked another peanut shell and ate the contents.

"We got off on the wrong foot. How about we try this again?"

Yuffie nodded and took another swig of her drink. "I agree. My name is Naomi."

Reeve accepted her extended hand. "I'm Reeve Tuesti. Forgive me for prying a few seconds ago."

"Apology accepted, though, I enjoyed your attempts."

The two of them laughed continued to converse with one another. Yuffie learned that Reeve is well known in the area and that he had been raised here his entire life. He explained to her that the town was slowly growing, which is good for local businesses. It also gave the town a chance to expand in a way. Reeve learned that Yuffie is indeed a Wutainese woman but didn't pry about her culture. People from Wutai take offense in being asked about Wutai. From what Reeve gathered from Yuffie's words, it's a war zone. Many people lost their lives and families because of the war, and in Reeve's opinion, Yuffie was no exception. He also told her about him being the sheriff in Nibelheim.

"A little town like this has crime?" Yuffie asked in a fake, appalled tone.

Reeve laughed. "Petty crimes such as stealing from the market and public indiscretions is all that really occurs in Nibelheim. Nothing serious. Most of the action in my life comes from Rocket Town."

Yuffie furrowed her brows together. "Is Rocket Town low on people in the force?"

"Sort of. They experience more crimes than Nibelheim so I visit Rocket Town frequently to help out with major things over there such as homicides."

Yuffie nodded. She grabbed a peanut, cracked the shell, and ate the nut. She swallowed before continuing the conversation. "Is it scary working in homicide?"

Reeve shook his head. "Not really. I went to school to major in the field specifically for homicide, well, not exactly."

"Something like forensic science that kind of helped you out?" Yuffie guessed.

Reeve couldn't help but smile at this woman. "Naomi, for a woman so young such as yourself, you know a lot."

"I have life, school, my father, and 'the husband' to thank for my vast knowledge."

Reeve couldn't help but to laugh out loud, and Yuffie couldn't help it either. They were both having an engaging conversation with each other, neither knew when was the last time they have had this much fun when it came to having a conversation with someone. The bartender came back but waited for the laughter to cease.

"Hey Joel, give me another round of the usual, and whatever she's having." Reeve motioned towards Yuffie.

"A glass of cranberry juice but instead of three shots of tequila, make it four."

Joel nodded and left to make the drinks. Reeve's eyes were wide at Yuffie's request. He looked at his watch and saw that it read 5:30 p.m.

"Tequila this early? I'm scared of you."

Yuffie giggled. "I'm not an ordinary woman."

"I can see that." Reeve agreed.

Their eyes locked on each other for a split second and moments later, they continued their conversation.

* * *

Vincent settled for a turkey-croissant sandwich since Yuffie wasn't around to cook anything exquisite. He really wasn't hungry to begin with anyways. It was now eight in the evening, and Vincent began to worry. It wasn't like Yuffie to not check in on Vincent, or shoot him a text asking him how his day has been going. As soon as he reached out for his phone, Yuffie walked through the door. Vincent stared at the entrance, waiting for Yuffie's slender form to emerge in front of him. She had a bright smile on her face as she placed a plastic bag on the counter a few feet from Vincent.

"I see my 'husband' had made himself a sandwich. Tell me dear husband, are you mad at your wife for not having a hot, home-cooked meal waiting for you?"

Vincent just stared at Yuffie, and that caused her to burst into giggles. Vincent already knew she had been drinking a little.

"Who did you meet?" Whenever Yuffie called Vincent her husband, he knew someone ran the typical Wutainese stereotype on her.

"A guy named Reeve." Yuffie finally answered after her giggle subsided. "I had a very good conversation with him. I also learned a lot about Nibelheim." Her tone was filled with mirth but it was in a more serious tone so Vincent would take her seriously.

"What did you tell him your name was?"

Yuffie frowned at Vincent's serious tone. "Calm down. I told him Naomi. You know that's the usual name I give people upon meeting them."

Vincent nodded and continued to eat his sandwich. Yuffie got up and went to the cupboards and grabbed a saucer and a paring knife. She sat back down near Vincent. She pulled out a peach and began peeling the skin off with the knife.

"Did you visit the market place?" Vincent asked when he saw the peach.

"Yeah. I was in the mood for a little snack so Reeve showed me the market place before I headed home. Did you stop by there as well?"

"Earlier today, yes." Vincent grabbed the first piece of skin that fell on Yuffie's saucer and ate it. He didn't understand Yuffie sometimes. She wouldn't eat a peach's skin, but she would eat an apple's skin. She was a weird woman like that and had been for as long as Vincent knew her.

"Reeve told me that there are usually a lot of people there during the morning."

"That's correct. A woman offered an empty seat for me to sit down."

_Wait? What? _Vincent thought. He knew he opened his mouth too soon because, as he expected, Yuffie was giving him her famous 'Tell me all the details' look. Vincent sighed and explained the encounter he had had with Tifa.

"You told her your name is Alex and then clarified its short for Alexander!?"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Yuffie." Vincent moaned. "I was simply making conversation with the woman. After all, it's only right to return the kindness that she had given me."

"Uh huh. Suuuuuure. I totally believe you." Her laughter echoed through the kitchen when Vincent glared at her. "Anyways, enough teasing you, I got some information on the case."

Vincent's glared dropped, and that made Yuffie smile. "I knew that would ease you. Well, the night that we stopped Genesis and Elena, I managed to get the survivor's name. Her name is Amanda Gainsborough and she resides in Rocket Town. We need to keep a close eye on her. We don't want any unnecessary bloodshed. Also, we need to call Reno first thing tomorrow morning. "

Vincent agreed. "We should make a quick trip there tomorrow to make sure everything is fine."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

For the rest of their time spent at the counter, they ate in silence. Once they were done, Yuffie cleaned up behind them and they both went upstairs to their respective rooms. Yuffie was wide awake, almond eyes staring at the ceiling thinking about Reeve. How is it possible that a man like Reeve was able to make her feel more 'human' in just one encounter? She rolled over and closed her eyes shut, allowing unanswered questions about Reeve swim through her mind.

Vincent, just like Yuffie, found it difficult to sleep. He wondered why he said his name was Alex to Tifa in the first place. Surely, it was because she was being nice, and it was only fair to return the gesture, right? _Keep telling yourself that, Valentine. _Vincent sighed loudly as he rolled over.

"It was simply a common conversation with the woman. Nothing more, nothing less."


	6. Thunderstorm

**Back with another chapter, sooner than usual. The whole 'Post only one chapter a month' thing is really upsetting me, and it may be upsetting those who really enjoy this story. Speaking of enjoying this story, thank you all for your support. Let's get this story going!**

Cloud's foot was pressed harshly on the gas pedal, trying to desperately reach Rocket Town. Aeris received a phone call from Amanda saying that she was recently attacked, and that didn't sit well with Cloud nor Aeris.

"Turn left Cloud!" Aeris yelled as her attention quickly darted back to the PHS. Cloud jerked the car at an intersection and almost caused an accident, leaving two angry drivers behind him. A few more turns here and there and they were finally at Amanda's home in Rocket Town. Aeris hopped out of the car and barged through the front door. She quickly scanned the lower area of the home, and noticed Amanda was nowhere to be found. She quickly ran upstairs and saw her sister sitting on her bed with a blank expression that seemed to come to life as soon as Aeris rushed to her side. Cloud stood silently by the door, shifting all of his body weight on the door frame.

"Tell me the full story." Aeris asked Amanda as she began to swipe away stray strands of hair out of Amanda's face.

Amanda shook her head. "I didn't mean to ruin your vacation."

"Amanda, you need to tell us what happened." Cloud spoke up.

Amanda sighed and began explaining what had happened a few nights ago. Aeris and Cloud were pleased that her life was spared by two people. Amanda had also stressed that she's living in fear and she's been experiencing paranoia.

"Cloud, we're staying here." Aeris said firmly.

He simply nodded. When it came to Amanda, Aeris was very protective of her little sister. He knew better than to come in between her and Amanda. Amanda protested against Aeris's demand, but Aeris completely ignored her and went out of the room and began tidying the spare to her liking. Amanda glanced at Cloud, who was still standing in the same spot with the same emotionless expression he also had on his face. She sighed in defeat and hung her head low. She didn't mean for their vacation to be ruined. Aeris was so damn adamant about everything. She knew her older sister meant well, but at the same time, it bothered her that she's the reason why things get ruined at times.

"You needn't to worry about this matter." Cloud spoke in his usual tone.

"I'm sorry, but I needed someone to talk to. I promise I didn't mean to ruin your vacation!" Amanda blurted out, fighting back the fresh tears that threated to impede out of her eyes.

Cloud walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to explain anything. I will personally take care of this myself."

Amanda nodded, knowing Cloud meant business. He turned to leave the room, until Amanda's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Cloud, you can start by speaking with Reeve Tuesti. He's a detective in Nibelheim but he comes to Rocket Town frequently to help out with crimes. He's very good at what he does."

Cloud nodded. "Thanks, but if he's a detective in Nibelheim, why does he come to Rocket Town?"

"Nibelheim doesn't experience major crimes like Rocket Town does. And Cloud…." She bit her bottom lip harshly as she shuffled her feet around nervously. Cloud didn't rush her; he patiently waited for her next statement. Whatever it was, it was hard for her to speak about the subject. "I never filed a police report. I was too scared to. When I file it, can you go with me and promise me that we will personally speak to Reeve Tuesti?"

"No problem. We'll head towards Nibelheim first thing Monday morning."

Amanda nodded and smiled, feeling a wave of relief washing away. Now that Cloud and Aeris were there with her to protect her, she feel she can live life like it's supposed to be lived: free and not having a single worry on your mind.

Out of all days to rain, today had to be one of those days. Tifa was parked on the side of the road because of the harshness of the road. She shielded her away from the heavy drops as much as she could with her right hand. There was a national weather advisory announcement an hour before she decided to leave the house. Unfortunately, the weatherman was a little inaccurate with predicting the weather, that, or the rain decided to come earlier than expected. She knew her Papa was worried sick about her. The only reason she left the house in the first place was to get some more supplies for dinner for the next couple of days. With the rain, the wind blew harshly against her, and that made her shiver. Her car unfortunately stopped moving and there was no one in sight to help her.

She hastily began to look around. She knew the police station was the first major building she would run into but that was at least an hour walk. The supermarket was relatively far away from the town. She never understood that. She clicked the top button on her phone and noticed that she only had two percent left on her phone. She moaned loudly, closed the car door, and locked it before she walked away and made her way towards the police station. She figured there would be no one at the supermarket during this terrible time so the police station was her only hope.

As she began the long trek down the road, she began to shiver uncontrollably. Her attempts to try to warm her hands by blowing on them were feeble. Every time the wind blew, it was harsh and a direct hit in her face. She clutched her jacket tighter on her body in hopes of producing some type of warmth. She felt her phone vibrate. She pulled out of her pocket and looked at the number: Papa. As much as she would have loved to answer her Papa's call, she couldn't. She was too cold to answer, not mention the rain may damage her phone. She doesn't have a lot of battery life on the device. She made a mental note to call him as soon as she reached the station.

Twenty minutes have passed by and the storm only grew worse. Her teeth began to clash against one another since she couldn't stop her jaw muscles from moving. She began to sniff away the snot that was forming in her nose. Her phone was now at one percent and she at least had another forty minutes to go before she reached the police station. As her struggle continued, there was a huge building forming in her blurry vision. She winced to make out what the building was, and a smile began to creep on her face. It was the mansion that was recently bought a week or two ago. She was so used to the home being abandoned that she completely forgot that it was now being occupied. After time went one, she actually forgot it existed. The sight made her feel a little hopeful in her current situation. Her pace quickened and her limbs were beginning to stiffen. She had to hurry if she didn't want to suffer more from the storm.

Ten more minutes of walking, and she was finally in front of the mansion. She noticed the main gates that protected the entrance were replaced with a fancier-looking set of gates. Her clammy hands were beginning to shake as she pushed the gates out of her way with all the force she could muster. She slowly stomped her way to the front door and sighed in relief when she made it to the door. She knocked on the door three times and rang the doorbell once in hopes the inhabitant would answer the door. She wasn't even aware of what time it was. Moments later, a petite woman answered the door. It appeared that she had a nasty expression on her face. Tifa couldn't blame her; the brunette was knocking on her door after all at Gaia knows what time. The young woman's disgusted expression disappeared when she saw the state Tifa was in. The younger woman didn't ask any questions; she simply grabbed Tifa's wrists and practically dragged the woman inside the home. Tifa hit the floor hard, but she didn't mind the impact. As long as she was in a warm, dry place, she was fine.

"Are you okay?! What the heck you're doing out there during this time?" The younger woman questioned in shocked as she knelled next to Tifa.

"I thought the storm was gonna come a little later like the w-w-weatherman said." Tifa explained. "S-s-so, I went to the supermarket and got caught in it."

"You walked to the supermarket?!" The younger woman was still shocked.

"Of course n-n-not. I drove but my car stopped working."

Tifa's chattering only worsened as she began to put her body into a fetal-like position. The younger woman quickly began to take off Tifa's coat and she threw it on the coat rack. She quickly ran through the main room and up the stairs to go to the linen closet that was located next to the main bathroom. On her way, she ran into a tall, slender obstacle.

"What's wrong?" The crimson-eyed man asked as he arched his eyebrow at the petite woman.

"Someone is practically dying in our main room!"

Before he could ask anything else, the woman began running again towards her destination. The crimson-eyes man frowned and walked in the direction where the petite woman came from. He glanced at the figured that was curled up in a corner near the front door. His frowned only deepened and he continued down the stairs. He was sure the petite woman was exaggerating about someone dying in the main room, but as he got closer to the woman in question, he did notice that her condition wasn't good.

"Are you okay?"

Tifa looked up to take a peek at the man who just spoke. She wanted to keep as much warmth to herself as she could. She could have sworn she'd seen the man before. When she freed her vision from her peek hole she created with her arms, she was surprised who she was looking at.

"A-a-Alex?"

"Tifa?" Vincent finally realized who she was.

Yuffie came rushing down the stairs with towels in her hands. She began wrapping Tifa's body with the towel. She inspected her finger tips and hissed.

"I think she's suffering from frostbite. I got to get you out of these clothes. Come with me. Alex, could warm the kettle up for me?"

Vincent appreciated the moments when Yuffie was able to adapt to their environment, in which calling him Alex and not Vincent. Yuffie began to guide Tifa up the stairs. She didn't notice the looks Tifa and Vincent were exchanging. They both had questions for each other, but Tifa's health was more important than a bunch of silly questions. Vincent went to the kitchen and started the kettle. As it began to heat up, he heard water running from upstairs. He grabbed all sorts of tea packets, the crystal bottles that contained the sugar, and a serving tray. He figured she would be cold so making a fire at the fireplace would be helpful for her; maybe in the long run for him and Yuffie as well. The fire began to roar to life. Vincent went back to the kitchen to check the kettle, which wasn't hot enough to his liking. He grabbed a small towel from the counter and wiped away the water marks Tifa's body left behind.

While Vincent was downstairs tending to the fireplace and kettle, Yuffie was rummaging through Vincent's room to look for a simple t-shirt and some pajama pants. She would've offered the brunette some of her clothing, but by taking a simple glimpse of her body, the clothes would look skimpy on her. The brunette had a beautiful body structure with a nice bust to complement her curves. Yuffie was a little jealous. She had always wanted a natural bust like Tifa's but she couldn't have everything; she at least had some curves. Yuffie settled for a red silk pajama set. She hoped Vincent didn't get angry with her for going through his things and taking his clothing. She ran back into the bathroom where Tifa was at. Yuffie was nice enough to warm her body by running hot water into the tub.

"Here, wear these." Yuffie set the silk clothing on top of the white cabinet that was behind the toilet. "It's not much but it's dry."

"Thank you." Tifa smiled.

Yuffie returned the gesture and quickly left to give her some privacy. She went downstairs, and saw Vincent at the fireplace. The fire was now blazing but tamed. Yuffie was happy to see the fire. Her head snapped in the direction of kitchen when she heard the kettle make an ear-splitting noise. She jogged to the kitchen to take care of the matter. Vincent made sure the levels of the fire were suitable for the home before walking away from it. He grabbed a few plush pillows from the couch and threw them to the floor. No one wanted to sit on a hard floor without some type of cushion. Yuffie returned with the serving tray and tea.

"Is this the same Tifa you met at the market place?" Yuffie questioned as she carefully sat the tray on the floor.

"Yes."

Yuffie nodded. "Her car stopped working on the side of the road. She said she was coming from a supermarket. You should see if you can get it running again."

Vincent headed to the front door and put on his trench coat. Moments later Tifa came down stairs, wearing Vincent's red, silk pajamas. It drooped from her body slightly but not too much. She greeted the duo with a bright smile.

"Hi. I'm terribly sorry for disrupting your evening. I'll go as soon as the storm clears." Tifa was really grateful that Yuffie opened the door.

"I wouldn't leave a dog out there in that hell if it showed up on my doorstep." Yuffie teased. "I'm Naomi. And you?"

"Tifa."

"Nice to meet you. I see you've already met Alex."

Yuffie pointed to Vincent, who was pulling up his collar on his coat. Tifa nodded in his direction in acknowledgement, and Vincent did the same thing. "We met at the market place." Tifa said and smiled sweetly.

"So I've heard." Yuffie said smiling. "Anyways, why don't you come over here to the fireplace and warm up? You may get a terrible cold if you don't give your body the proper heat."

Tifa nodded and sat down next to Yuffie in front of the fireplace. "Be careful out there, Alex." Yuffie called over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Tifa questioned.

"I'm going to get your car. Where are your keys?"

Tifa's eyes widened. It's storming like hell outside. She didn't want this man to go out there and get her car. "That thing can stay stalled until the morning. It's hell out there."

Vincent appreciated her concern. It sounded so motherly. Maybe she was a mother. "I'll be fine. Now, I need your keys."

Tifa sighed as she got up and reached into her coat pocket and gave Vincent the keys. She reached inside of her pocket again, but this time hastily. She forgot all about her Papa. She clicked the top button on her phone, hoping it would come on, but it didn't.

"Do one of you have a cell phone charger that will fit this port? I have to call my father. I'm sure he's worried sick about me."

Yuffie detected the panic in Tifa's voice and got up to find her personal charger. Vincent waited for Yuffie to come back with the charger before leaving the house. As soon as he stepped out, he frowned at the sight. Tifa was right; this was hell. He walked to his car, making sure his hands and face were covered respectfully and got inside his car. He was new to the area so he wasn't sure which way to take. He decided to go west since the road looked like there weren't any businesses for miles.

* * *

"Why aren't you mourning over mother's death?" Tyler tried his best to compose himself in front of his father.

His mother was gone, who was also a wife to his father. Why didn't he mourn for her? Did he not fill a void inside his heart? Does he not cry at night because the grief over his wife's loss was too much to bare? Every night, Tyler wept over his mother death. Why didn't his father do the same? They've been together before Tyler was born.

"Tyler, I am mourning." Genesis replied. "I'm just handling it differently than you."

"Dad, you go out more often now. Not to mention when you do decide to come home, you come in very early in the morning. I feel like we should be together and help each other." Tyler fought a losing battle with the tears in his eyes.

Genesis sighed, seeing how hurt his son was. "I didn't realize you missed her this much. Okay, how about we make a deal? For the upcoming week, all I do is go to work and come straight home and help you cope? How does that sound?"

Tears fell from Tyler's eyes finally. "Thanks you, Dad." Tyler croaked. "I'll come straight home after I finish my homework at the youth center."

Genesis nodded and Tyler left his study, feeling better than he did before walking in. When Tyler was out of earshot, Genesis picked up his phone and dialed Elena's number, who had called him five times prior to the conversation he had had with his son. It was a terrible storm outside, and the storm prevented him from making any moves against Amanda. When Elena picked up, she was about to give him attitude, but Genesis cut her off.

"Don't start with me. It's a storm outside not to mention my son is still shaken up about my wife's death."

"I thought you didn't care for your 'precious' wife." Elena spat.

"You're right; I don't but my son does." Genesis gritted. "Just go back to Costa del Sol until I tell you to come back. I have to mend things with my son before I can do anything else."

He clicked the 'End' icon, not giving Elena a chance to respond. He gazed out the window looking at the rain tap against the window loudly. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Yuffie was driving up the road where Tifa had walked from with Tifa in the passenger seat of her car. Vincent had called Yuffie, and informed her that he managed to get Tifa's car to work. According to Vincent, the battery was low on energy. How typical. Tifa have had her share of bad luck with batteries tonight it seemed. Yuffie slowly parked her on the side of Vincent's car after making a U-turn. The storm was getting worse. The road was beginning to look like a river. Tifa was thankful Yuffie loaned a pair of boots and a coat for her to wear. The last thing she wanted to wear was soggy, wet belongings that were at the house. She darted out of Yuffie's car and hoped into the driver's seat of her car. When she was securely inside, Vincent turned on his car and revved his engine a little. A small spark shot out from the jump cables that were attached to Tifa's car. The light from the inside of her car came on, and she gave him a thumb up motion with a smile. Vincent got out of the car, grabbed the cables, placed them in his trunk, and got back inside his car. Vincent signaled Yuffie to start driving by flashing his lights on and off. Yuffie saw the hint and drove cautiously on the road with Tifa and Vincent behind her.

The three of them reached the house before a harsh wind blast began blowing away tree branches. Yuffie's teeth were chattering uncontrollably as she went to the kitchen.

"I'm making some more tea. Tifa and Alex, do you guys want some?" Yuffie called over her shoulder.

"Yes." They both replied in unison.

Vincent took the coat and boots Tifa was wearing and allowed her to go back to the fireplace. He went over to the main hallway's closet and grabbed three blankets for the three of them to use. The fire from the fireplace may not be enough to keep the three of them warm. The temperature had dropped considerably in the house. Vincent checked the thermostat and noticed the heat wasn't on. That was very odd. Vincent didn't recall a bill coming to the house about a payment then he realized the storm may have caused the malfunction. He went back to the main room, where Yuffie had now joined Tifa. The two women were already enjoying their cup of tea. He sat the blankets down and made himself his tea to his liking.

"Did you get in touch with your father?" Yuffie asked in between sips.

"I tried reaching him but the phone refuses to ring." Tifa replied worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine." Vincent reassured her. "Our thermostat has malfunctioned. The storm is probably the reason for the malfunction for the phone service around here as well."

That statement made Tifa worry even more. She was almost positive that these people wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't stay for the night. She needed to get in touch with her Papa. Yuffie noticed how sad the brunette became. She wished she could've done something to help ease the woman's worry.

"So, uh Tifa, what do you do?" Yuffie asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm a therapist at the youth center in town." Talking about her work cheered Tifa up all the time. She loved what she did for a living. Ever since her mother died, she always wanted to help someone who was in need. "I'm almost done with my master's degree in psychology. What about you?"

"Alex and I own businesses and stocks. We did the whole college thing as well." Tifa giggled a little when Yuffie waved her hand when she described college. "College isn't as fun as people make it out to be."

The two women giggled and continued to have a conversation. Vincent got up and looked out of the window when he heard the harshness of the wind. He looked out of the window and noticed that the front lawn looked like a swimming pool. He glanced at Tifa, who was too involved with her conversation with Yuffie; she didn't realize he was looking at her. She looked beautiful and her bright smile complemented her well. A distant, faint sound of thunder was heard followed by another sound, but this time it was much louder.

Complete darkness in the home. All that could be seen was the flame from the fireplace, which was now beginning to die down. Yuffie screamed and somehow managed to find Vincent's frame. She clung onto him like glue stuck on paper. Tifa giggled when she saw Vincent's eyes roll. To her, his eyes were even more beautiful in the dark. Vincent began to walk with a now terrified Yuffie clinging onto his leg. He went over to the fireplace and shoved Yuffie harshly off of him to tend to the fire.

"That hurts you jerk." Yuffie whined.

Vincent ignored her and continued to tend to the fire.

"There's no wonder the thermostat was acting funky." Tifa spoke. "The power was getting ready to go out anyway. I guess I won't be able to go home."

"You're more than welcome to stay this evening." Vincent said as he began to put a small log inside the fireplace. It was the last one so he had to make it count. "It's more than likely floods everywhere so even if the power didn't go out, you still couldn't leave."

"Are you trying to hold this woman hostage?" Yuffie questioned.

She laughed her head off when Vincent glared at her. If Tifa was scared of Vincent, that look he gave Yuffie would have killed her dead. Tifa simply covered her mouth to mask her amusement. "Do you always pick on him, Naomi?"

Yuffie nodded happily. "Oh of course. It's my job."

"Anyways," Vincent cut them off. "You're more than welcome to stay here for the evening. I don't think this fire is going to last us for the remainder of the evening. I'll go get some more blankets."

Vincent left to go to the second floor of the home to look for more blankets, leaving the two women to carry on with their conversation. Tifa noticed Vincent's mannerisms weren't what she was used to. He was kind but also harsh at times. She could tell he was picked on a lot, especially by Yuffie. He would take offense to the smallest things.

"He's always been like that." Yuffie spoke as if she was reading Tifa's mind. "Don't let his seemingly bipolar behavior deceive you."

Tifa responded with a small nod. Vincent returned to the front room with more blankets in his hands. The fire began to get smaller by the second. Vincent put the rest of the blazes out and sat down using his phone as light as a guide. Yuffie and Tifa took the opportunity to get comfortable. Once they were, Vincent laid in between the two women. He sat his phone a few feet away from their cold bodies, and slowly closed his eyes. Yuffie scooted her body as close as she could to Vincent's. She tucked her left hand between her head and Vincent's chest. Another wave of thunder made its noisy appearance. Yuffie clutched the blanket tighter and sighed in Vincent's chest. It didn't come off as a surprise to Vincent that Yuffie was behaving this way. For some reason, she couldn't stand the dark and lightning. Whenever a thunderstorm was outside, Yuffie would always barge into Vincent's room, jump into his bed, and lay on him for comfort. Over the years, Vincent just got used to it.

He turned his head to Tifa's direction and slowly opened his eyes. He saw a small glint in her direction. He knew she was awake and was looking at him. From what he could tell, that small glint held questions; questions about his past and his relationship with Yuffie. The small glint went away for a split second and then returned.

"Alex?" She said in a low, barely audible whisper. Vincent blinked once to urge her to continue.

"Thank you for your kindness. I don't when or how, but I promise I'll pay you back."

Vincent knew she meant it, and that touched him a little. He blinked again, adding a nod this time, in response. She smiled at him before closing her eyes. Vincent turned his head back towards the ceiling and began to stare at it before letting his eyes shut completely.


	7. Speaking Up

**I'm back with another chapter. Thank you guys so much for all the love and support you've given me so far. One thing I will like to point out is that I'm a huge music fan, and that will reflect my writing in some chapters, like this one. I guess you can say it's 'our' music. Just a heads up. I don't own anything but my imagination. **

The young boy yawned as he stretched his limbs in different directions. He shifted his body to get more comfortable in his bed, but soon found himself shifting again. A soft tune played in the distance from the front room down stairs. A woman's soft laugh filled his ears followed by a man's soft voice. The boy knew those voices. He's heard them all his life. With curiosity getting the best of him, he slowly tip toed out of his bed, being sure not to alert the adults down stairs. He went down the hall and quietly began walking down the steps. He knelled down and saw the two adults dancing freely in front of a lit fireplace. The woman took a sip of her wine as another soft laugh escaped her lips. The man gently grabbed her head, whispered something in the woman's ear, and she laughed again, this time a little louder than the first.

The boy smiled. He hoped to achieve this happiness one day. The boy sat comfortably on the step and continued to observe the two lovers without them knowing. They continued to dance, drink wine, and laugh for a few more minutes, until the pair paused. The boy frowned and quirked his eyebrow towards the pair. A man's voice played on the small stereo system that was hooked up to speakers that were mounted on the walls throughout the living room.

"_Unforgettable." _The man began to sing. _"That's what you are." _

The woman smiled and replied. _"Unforgettable. Thou near or far."_

Another soft laugher echoed through the living room and the singing continued. The boy admired the pair in amazement. For as long as he could remember, the couple was always happy. Smiling and playing with each other like children. He sometimes wondered if he would ever have such a bond with someone. The laughter seized and the tall, slender man pressed his lips gingerly against the woman's. The boy covered his mouth to smother his laugh. The man smiled as he slowly pulled away from his wife to look at the now caught, blushing boy at the top of the stairs.

"Enjoying the show, Vincent?"

Vincent burst into giggles as his father did the same. His mother punched his father's arm softly to get his attention. "We really shouldn't show affection in front of him."

"Liberty, it's completely fine. It's better him catching us kissing than seeing other things. Besides," The tall man motioned for his son to come down the stairs. Vincent hugged his father tightly around his waist as the two smiled at each other. "One day he'll understand what we have." The elder said, finishing his sentence.

Liberty couldn't stop herself from smiling. "If you say so, Grimoire."

Grimoire gave her a quick peck on her lips and turned his attention to his son. "Isn't it past your bedtime kiddo?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Hmmm. How about we have some vanilla ice cream and then you go to bed?"

The young boy's eyes lit up. "Sure!"

The young boy didn't hear his mother's protests as he dashed to the kitchen. "It's only a little ice cream. I'll be back in a few minutes." Grimoire quickly replied when he noticed his wife's playful frown.

The elder man began walking up the stairs with the young red-eyed boy dashing pass him. The boy opened the door and began scooping out portions of ice cream into the bowls. He stuffed his mouth full of ice cream after he put some ice cream into the bowls. His father caught him in the act.

"I hope you're not double-dipping."

The boy smiled and closed the ice cream container and hopped into bed. His father grabbed his bowl and began eating in silence with his son. This was one way for the father-son duo to bond. They didn't talk to each other much but they were there for each other. Some days, the two could watch television all day and not say a word to each other, but have the time of their lives because they were with each other. As a man, Grimoire was always busy and often had a hard time expressing how much he loved his wife and son, and at times, that caused problems to arise in the house. As time went on, Liberty and Vincent understood Grimoire; he wasn't the lovey-dovey type of man, he was the type of man to provide and be there for them whenever they needed it; a show-one-better-than-one-can-tell-one type of man. A man filled with little words but had so much love for his wife and child.

"All done!" Vincent chirped.

"I think you froze your brain there." Grimoire mused as he noticed the slight frown his son made as soon as he was finished with his ice cream.

Vincent placed his bowl on the small desk on the side of his bed and got comfortable while Grimoire placed the bowl together along with the spoons.

"Think you can sleep better now?"

Vincent nodded. "Nothing like a bowl of ice cream before bed."

Grimoire chuckled. "Don't get used to it, son. Good night."

Grimoire tucked his son into bed and got up. As he began walking to the door, he heard Vincent shuffling around in the bed. His hand was on the door knob when he turned to look at his son. The elder man was aware of the constant bullying his son endured on a daily basis. He could only hope that one day it would seize and the damage would make his son a stronger man. There have been plenty of times where the young child would call his father to pick him up from school because a kid did a horrible prank on him. Now the calls were less frequent but he knew the pranks were still occurring; he noticed Vincent coming home one day stanched in a pickle-like smell. The boy didn't even have the courage to face his father; he ran up the stairs and immediately got into the shower to rid his body of the stench. Grimoire sighed heavily, refusing to reflect on the pain his son endured, and left the bedroom. As his father, it's his duty to support and protect his son, but at times, he felt his best wasn't good enough.

Liberty stared at him with a perplexed expression when her husband came downstairs with heavy footsteps. The man sighed heavily and plopped into the recliner chair. Liberty gave a weak smile over to her husband and began to message his shoulders. A cool evening, a man consumed by his thoughts whose family is also his number one priority is a recipe for a long night. She was aware of the constant stress her husband went through. He was such a worry-wart.

"What's the matter?" Liberty's soft voice broke the silence. Her ministrations never fell short.

"Vincent….." Grimoire's mind trailed off as he mentioned his son. He carefully thought about his choice of words. Liberty waited patiently. She knew from the beginning that this man was full of complexities, and she accepted that. "…..I worry about him every day." Grimoire finally said. "I wonder would he ever fit into this society."

"Society doesn't have to accept him. As long as we do, that's all that matters."

She gently kissed her husband on the cheek and continued her ministrations. For the next twenty minutes of the night, the couple remained silent, both on their own wave of thought. For Grimoire, it was about Vincent. Vincent was no ordinary twelve year old boy. He has seen the look in his son eyes. Mere words cannot erase the pain and hurt he's enduring. Grimoire fears that Vincent would turn violent and that violence would lead to something more dangerous. All he could do was love and support Vincent.

* * *

Vincent's eyes shot open. He slowly rose up from the floor and felt the stiffness in his back. He grunted as he began to lightly hit his back. Glancing around the living room, he noticed Yuffie and Tifa were gone. The sound of running water was coming from upstairs. Since Tifa didn't live here, he concluded that Yuffie was upstairs taking a shower. He heard soft singing coming from the kitchen and soon after a sizzling sound. The smell of bacon began to make its presence in the house. Vincent got up and folded his blanket neatly and placed it on the couch where the other blankets were at.

Placing one foot on the step, Vincent glanced in the kitchen to see a pink blur. Assuming it was Tifa, he went up the stairs towards his personal bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. There were wet footprints on the floor coming from the bathroom to Yuffie's room. He frowned at the scene; Vincent was a very tidy man. It's a trait he got from his late father. As if on cue, Yuffie came from her bedroom with a towel in her hands. She knelled down and began cleaning up the mess.

"I know, I know. I'm getting to it."

"I don't see why you would use the guest bathroom when you have one in your room." Vincent retorted.

"Besides last night, when have we had a guest in our home?" Yuffie shot back. "Besides, as long as I clean up after myself, all is good."

Ignoring Yuffie, Vincent went into his personal bathroom to do his bathroom routine. After that, he got dressed in a simple black t-shirt and black sweats and went downstairs. As he was going to, he heard the radio playing and three voices; two was familiar with but one he wasn't. Furrowing his brows, Vincent eased up on his pace and began to slow down.

"_You saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy I'm craaaaazzzzzyyyyy. Cause you don't think I know what you've done." _Yuffie clapped her hands to match the slow-paced beat.

"_But whhhhheeeennnnnn you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one." _Tifa mimicked Yuffie as she pulled the biscuits from the oven. The pair continued to sing as Yuffie grabbed some plates and Tifa began placing the food in serving bowls. Their voices were soft and beautiful. Not like shower singing but true soul and in-tune. Yuffie began setting the table while Tifa began to bring the food to the table. The two women were still singing, and from what Vincent could hear, it was the fading portion of the chorus. Yuffie grabbed the water and orange juice pitchers, and Tifa grabbed some silverware.

"Alex! Breakfast is-"

Yuffie stopped in her movements. Tifa noticed the paused and turned her attention to the source. She clasped her hand over her mouth to muzzle her giggles. A pair of red orbs was staring at the women with what appears to be mirth.

"How long have you been standing there?" Yuffie questioned.

"Long enough." Vincent replied. _Is he trying to hide his smirk?! _Yuffie thought. Tifa broke into a fit of giggles while Yuffie playfully rolled her eyes and motioned for Vincent to sit at the table.

Tifa and Yuffie carried the rest of the food to the table. Silverware began to make clinking noises as the trio began to dig into their breakfast. A silent breakfast was tradition for Yuffie and Vincent; absolutely no talking during breakfast. This was something Tifa wasn't used to. She always had a bubbly conversation with her Papa. Papa….. She was worried sick about him. Sadness filled her heart as she thought about Papa worrying where she was at and if she was all right. The sudden movement from Tifa made Yuffie and Vincent look at her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry." Tifa noticed the looks from them. "I have to call my Papa."

Tifa hurriedly left the kitchen. Vincent and Yuffie continued to eat their breakfast in silence.

"She's so family-oriented." Yuffie noted as she took a bite out of her biscuit.

Vincent didn't say anything; he just continued to eat his food. He too had noticed how the young woman carried herself. She was so professional, nice, and seemed the type to tend to others needs before hers. Unbeknownst to Vincent and Yuffie, Tifa was that type of woman. Tifa was always last in her life. Her mother was before her, and after her demise, Papa was before her. Deep down it was grueling and tiresome for the brunette to take care of family while working and pursuing a higher degree in her field. She is a therapist and it was an honor for her to help people. Somewhere along the lines of helping people, she forgot to tend to herself.

"I'm so sorry, Alex and Naomi! I totally forgot about work not to mention my Papa had to call an electrician over because the power outage last night caused a few electrical problems."

Tifa began rushing around the house, grabbing her clothes from last night and putting on her shoes hastily. She didn't realize that she still had on Vincent's borrowed pajamas.

"I promise to wash and return these as soon as I can."

"Hold on Tifa. You're giving me motion sickness with all this rushing." Yuffie stood from the table. "I don't think your car will get you through the day. At least let me make sure you get home."

Tifa's eyes were softened by Yuffie's kind offer. "Thanks Naomi. Thank you for your kindness and you too, Alex."

Vincent nodded and Tifa left to make sure she didn't forget anything. Yuffie grabbed a container and placed Tifa's food inside the container. The woman will need to eat something later on. Yuffie left to put on something decent while Vincent stayed behind and began cleaning the kitchen.

"I'll be back soon Alex!"

The door closed behind the pair. Vincent's stare was on the two before he continued to cleaning the kitchen. After he was done, he dried his hands with a piece of paper towel, and reached into his pocket for his phone. As much as he hated it, he had to call Reno. Though he doubt there were any movements made by Genesis and Elena because of the thunderstorm, he had to check in with Reno to see if he knew anything. The problem with Reno is well…..everything. He was an irritant to Vincent and he avoided contact with him as much as he could. The red-haired man was still immature about a lot of things in life. The younger man simply just needed to grow up a little. Vincent dialed his number and grabbed a piece of paper for future references.

* * *

Tifa thanked Yuffie for all of her help before she pulled away from in front of her home. Tifa bolted in the home and saw an electrician inside of the kitchen inspecting an electric socket. She called her Papa's name and second later she heard heavy footsteps dashing down the stairs.

"Tifa! Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" He hugged his daughter tightly and Tifa began explaining what happened to her and how Yuffie and Vincent opened their homes to her.

"I'm glad they were able to help you. I'm fine. You need to get to work."

Work completely slipped her mind again. She darted up the stairs and hurriedly got ready for work. Hopefully Rufus won't be upset.

**Two Days Later**

The rays from the sunlight peered inside Cloud's car as he drove to his destination: Nibelheim. As promised, Cloud is taking Amanda to the station to make a statement to Reeve Tuesti. The ride was quiet, as to be expected from both ends. Nibelheim brings back a lot of memories for the blonde; some memories were bad, and he was the cause of them. For his sake, he could just come and go without any tender moments emerging from within him.

The sign read 'Welcome to the Town of Nibelheim' in bright red letters. Cloud slowed his pace as he began driving more cautiously looking for the station. Reeve had given the blonde directions, but even with help, the streets were a little foreign for him. He managed to find the station and on their way in, Amanda was immediately intimidated. Several people were walking about; some were on the phone while others were talking to one another about a case. It didn't appear to be as busy as typical police stations such as Midgar and Junon.

Cloud went to the front desk to tell the secretary about the situation while Amanda hung back and looked at the bulletin board. There were a few 'Have You Seen Me' signs. None of the people in question were from Nibelheim, nor were they abducted in Nibelheim. She thought about moving to Nibelheim. It seems like nothing too much happens here but maybe a few snatched purses.

Moments later Cloud motioned for Amanda to follow him and the secretary to Reeve's office. She walked slowly behind them with her head low. She felt uneasy as she entered Reeve's office. Reeve politely closed the door, giving Amanda a small smile before going behind his desk and motioning for his guest to sit in the two chairs in front of him.

"Please excuse my office. I've been really lazy as far as tidying this place up." He noted. There were several of papers and folders misplaced. Reeve was usually tidy and well-organized within his workplace. There have been a number of attacks in Rocket Town and even Junon. Don't get him wrong, the money is great, but it's dirty money if one isn't able to complete the task one is paid to do.

Noticing Reeve's attempt, though weak, attempt on breaking the ice, Cloud simply replied with a nod and thank you. Returning the gesture, Reeve turned on the 'serious button' within himself.

"Now, from what I hear from Mr. Strife, you were attacked a few days go correct, Ms. Gainsborough?"

Terrified eyes met with a pair of cerulean eyes, silently asking was this okay. "His reputation speaks for itself." Cloud said firmly.

Amanda's eyes roamed the office. Several awards and trophies were perfectly placed. All of the degrees Reeve had ever earned were mounted behind him. There was a picture on the desk that showed a much longer Reeve and a woman he was holding tenderly. It looked like he was back in his college days and the woman he was holding was his lover.

"Rosemary….she was such a lovely woman." Reeve spoke as he began to reminisce about his days with her.

"Was a lovely woman?" She noticed the choice of words Reeve used to describe her.

"She was shot and killed in an armed robbery." Amanda clasped her hands over her mouth. She didn't mean to bring about terrible memories. "It's okay." Reeve smiled. "Her death was the reason why I took my studies very seriously to be in the position I am now. And you wanna know something else?"

When Amanda didn't reply, Reeve continued. "The police didn't catch the guy. For years the man that took the woman I loved away from me got away until eight years ago." He slowly leaned back in a more comfortable position and sighed heavily but it wasn't filled with sadness. It was more like a wave of relief. "Don't get me wrong, I do miss her but she had shown me that people need to get put behind bars for the things that they've did. They shouldn't be allowed to roam around so freely."

Amanda nodded without saying a word. She now understands why Reeve is able to do the things he do. Cloud felt a wave of relief himself. He was right to bring Amanda to him.

"This is why I need you to tell me what happened a few nights ago." Reeve concluded and waited for Amanda to tell him the tale.

For the next ten minutes, Amanda explained what happened to her that terrible night. She wasn't even sure why they choose to abduct her. As she began telling Reeve the descriptions of her abductors, she realized that she didn't get a real good look at them. Sure, she'd seen them but she gave the best description she could. When it came to her savior, tall, slender, and hazel-like eyes though she could tell they were a deeper shade of hazel than normal. She mentioned that small detail to Reeve in case it may come in handy.

"Believe it or not, this is a pretty solid statement." Reeve said as he glanced over his notes. "I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this, but you didn't get to hear their last names did you?"

Amanda sorrowfully shook her head. Reeve gave her a small smile and jotted down a few notes. "I'll start looking into this personally. Cloud, if you can, I'll appreciate it if you stay in town for a few days. Just until I can kick start this investigation."

"I'll be vacationing in Rocket Town for two weeks. If you need me, I could come here."

Reeve nodded happily. "Thank you so much, Cloud." He glanced at Amanda and then back at Cloud. "Protect her."

"Aeris will have my head if I don't."

The two men nodded respectfully and got up. "Amanda, do you mind waiting at the entrance for me? I have to speak with Reeve for a moment in private."

Amanda nodded and left the office. Reeve was slightly confused as to why Cloud wanted to speak to him privately. Once the blonde felt the young woman was far away, he turned his attention to the taller, short-haired man with a serious look upon his face.

"There have been recent murders in Midgar lately."

"You think they are somewhat tied to this particular case?" Reeve questioned.

"Yes and no. As you know, I work in the homicide department, but the murders are so bizarre. The victims have a troubled past, and by looking at the crime scenes, multiple people are committing these crimes."

Reeve thought about Cloud's words for a moment before responding. "Hmm. Do you think this Genesis and Elena have anything to do with it? In my professional opinion, they are sex-crazed fiends and killing is a last resort deed."

"Again, yes and no. This crime happen between Rocket Town and Nibelheim, more closer to Rocket Town. Isn't it bizarre that something like this just randomly happened so closed to Nibelheim?"

"It is bizarre." Reeve agreed. The press would be at the station soon and once he makes his statement, the people here will begin to get uneasy. "I have to solve this soon. I can't have the citizens in this town worry."

"I'm joining you." The blonde didn't leave any room for a debate. "If this isn't solved in two weeks, I'll ask for an extended stay from my boss and a statement from you saying you need my assistance. Seeing as you're the sheriff, you have that sort of power."

Reeve smiled. "That I do. All right then. Have it your way Cloud. This crime seems a little personal for not only for you but for Midgar and Amanda as well. I want you to know that this case may require extra work."

It was now Cloud's turn to be confused. The questioning look he gave Reeve made the older man chuckle. "If we're to catch these two in the act, we need to do a little spy work is all."

Cloud's features softened upon hearing this. "Leave that to me. You just give me the information."

"I'm glad to see that you're adamant and determined to solve this case."

The two men nodded towards each other and shook each other's hand. Cloud left the office and guided Amanda to the car while Reeve stayed behind and began his research based on the information he was given. Hopefully the two people who committed this crime live in Nibelheim. If they do, the search would be easier but catching such criminals won't be and he had prepared for the worse.

* * *

"I think I did to seek some professional help."

Cloud was driving back to Nibelheim after dropping Amanda off back at Rocket Town. He told Aeris that he needed some fresh air. He could tell he didn't buy her story not one bit, but she let him go. Here he is, supposed to be on vacation, but instead, he's working. He could never rid himself from work. He wanted to solve this case as quickly as possible and maybe it'll help solving the other cases back in Midgar. Behind every evil doer, was a psychological background. That's where the professional help comes into play. Sure, Cloud could make a general profile about a criminal but only a person who specializes in psychology can really understand a murderer, maybe even sympathize with them. Acting sympathetic towards a criminal always rubbed Cloud the wrong way. How can one feel empathy towards a criminal, especially one that takes the lives of others. Shaking his head furiously, he pushed such derogatory thoughts out of his head and continued towards Nibelheim.

When he got there, he parked outside of a youth center that, according to the locals, a bright young woman works Monday through Friday. He heard she was a dedicated, young woman whose passion oozes when psychology is being talked about. He needed that type of person to help him. He walked inside the center and was amazed how tidy, clean, and warm-inviting the center was. Several vending machines were about along with little pamphlets about advice. He noticed some directions leading to a clinic, human resources, and therapy.

"Excuse me ma'am. I'm with the Midgar Police Department, and I heard the therapist here was great. I wanted her professional opinion about a case I'm working on."

The secretary and smiled in response. "Just give me one second, sir."

Cloud thanked the woman and waited patiently for the secretary to do what she needed to do. Moments later the secretary spoke to Cloud. "Sir, just go down the hall to the left, and she'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Cloud went down the hallway and knocked on the door. A soft voice told him to come in but he paused. That voice sounded so familiar. _It can't be…._ The voice told him to come in again but this time with slight hesitation. The woman wasn't sure if she heard a knock or not. Slowly opening the door, Cloud saw the one person he never wanted to see again.

"….Tifa…"

The brunette looked at the blonde with shock. She never thought she would see him again. "….Cloud?"


	8. Why He Left

"Cloud?" Tifa repeated in a questioning tone as she stood up from her chair. Cloud was the man that left her so many years ago without a word or warning. She waited on him for months but he never showed up. Hostility, rage, and sadness filled her eyes but she didn't dare give the blonde the satisfaction. To her, there was no such thing as a perfect relationship. There were good ones and bad ones. She would have liked to think theirs was a good one, and if wasn't, why didn't Cloud come to her to change it?

Placing her right hand on her hip, trying not to display any venom or sass in her tone and body movements, Tifa spoke. "What are you doing here?"

_She has grown to be a fine woman. _Cloud took a quick look at the woman in front of him. The last time he saw her, she was just a mere teenager who was finishing up high school. She always talked about her passion for psychology. Looks like she made it, and that made him happy, but the happiness was short lived. He has scorned this woman before, and hoped to have never seen her again. He was a coward for hurting her and a bigger coward for avoiding her.

"I'm a homicide detective for the Midgar Police Department." He pulled his badge from his pocket, never taking his eyes off of Tifa; she too had kept her gaze on him. "I wanted your professional opinion about a case."

Surprisingly to the blonde, she smiled and nodded. "Sure. What can I help you with?"

He was a bit taken back. He expected her scream or at least throw something at him. She was impaled by the knife he placed inside her heart yet she said nothing about it. He couldn't help but to frown and question her actions. Slowly stepping towards the chairs that were in front of her desk, he let his thoughts consume his mind. He couldn't comprehend the scene. Sure, they were at her work, and could understand somewhat as to why she didn't want to talk about the past here, but completely ignoring the situation was something Cloud didn't anticipate from her.

"Tif, I-

"My name is Tifa Lockhart and I like to keep things professional." Her tone was firm but not forced. Deep inside her, way deep inside of her heart, she felt that pain. That pain she got rid of long ago when he abandoned her. This man was her everything and would have placed her life before his. Unfortunately for her, the feeling wasn't mutual and that taught her a valuable lesson in life: never make anyone a priority if you're nothing more than an option to them.

Seeing Tifa's almond eyes was beginning to make Cloud uneasy and the tension wasn't in his favor either. He sat down in one of the chairs and grabbed a small notepad from his pocket and grabbed a black pen from Tifa's desk.

"I'm investigating an attempted rape. One of my good friends was attacked a few nights ago, and recently there have been a lot of attacks going on in Midgar."

"I've heard." Tifa recalled hearing about a murder recently happening in Midgar when she was dropping her Papa off to work. "I've heard they're happening too common."

"Yes, they are. But the weird thing is that each victim has a jaded past. This friend of mind may have been a victim of one of the murderers in Midgar."

Tifa was genuinely interested. She quirked her eyebrow and intertwined her fingers, her interest in Cloud's case never leaving her. "You think there's more than one killer?"

Cloud nodded and explained how some of the victims were left. Tifa nodded in agreement and understood why Cloud would come to such a conclusion.

"So you're saying that the murders in Midgar are linked to the recent attack of your friend?" Tifa summed up and Cloud nodded. "How did you come up with such a conclusion? You don't have concrete evidence, not to mention we're talking about two places; one place has a lot of crime while the other have moderate. I'm sorry but if you want more of an opinion about your friend being attacked, I'm gonna need more evidence, however, that's a good hunch about multiple killers in Midgar."

Cloud nodded in respect as he folded the notebook back to the front and placed it back inside his pocket. Tifa quickly turned towards the window, peering at nothing in particular. She just wanted the blonde to leave. She heard Cloud shuffling about before the noise ceased. She could feel his cerulean gaze upon her. Swallowing away a lump in her throat, she refused to turn his way. Getting the hint, Cloud quietly turned and left the office. The click from the door was proof that Cloud was now gone, and when Tifa turned around, she was relived he didn't pretend to leave. She glance at her desk and noticed a white card that wasn't there before.

_Meet me at the coffee shop on 17__th__ Street this Friday at 11 a.m._

She sighed heavily and plopped into her chair. She was able to keep up her tough girl act for this encounter but next time, she wasn't so sure if she could manage her emotions, if there will ever be a next time, that is.

* * *

A few days have gone by since Tifa had appeared on the deadly duo's doorstep. Since then, Yuffie was surprised she haven't seen the young brunette since that night but it was probably for the best. After all, they were killers, and no matter how much she, Vincent, and the rest of their small organization would defend their point-of-view, society wouldn't accept them. It's the harsh reality that each member accepted as time went on with the killings. Yuffie was tapping away on her tablet, looking for Genesis's background information. The taps on the screen were harsher than the previous one as time went one; she was having a rather difficult time finding any information on Genesis. This didn't sit well with her at all. She slammed the tablet down, crossed her arms, and pouted defiantly at the tablet while shoving her tongue out at the inanimate object. Vincent walked in and noticed her mood. Without saying a word to her, he grabbed the tablet and observed what she was looking for.

"It's best that we learn as much as we can about Genesis as possible." She uncrossed her arms but kept her frown on the tablet. "Unfortunately, I'm having a hard time finding him in the Nibelheim database."

"Maybe he doesn't have a record." Vincent noticed that Yuffie somehow hacked into the Nibelheim police records. He could never understand how she was so good at hacking things, but she could never understand why he was so good with guns. Both of their talents worked hand-in-hand so neither one of them complained about their 'mysterious' talents. "Perhaps he changed his name to something else."

"If he went through changing his name legally, then the process should be somewhere in the files that I've managed to get from the courthouse." Yuffie pointed to the yellow folder on the table. It was filled with court cases involving name changes.

"You've said the key word: 'legally'. If a person wanted to desperately change their name, all is needed is a lie and a pitiful-looking face." Yuffie frowned at Vincent. "Simply put, you can lie and say you lost your social security card or birth certificate to officials and they will change it for you."

"That seems reasonable. People lie about anything these days." Yuffie drummed her fingers on the table. Even if Vincent's theory was correct, there should be something somewhere that has the process on file. She grabbed the tablet from Vincent's hands and began to search for the record.

"Check the Hall of Records for this town." Vincent got up from the chair and went into the kitchen. "The file should be there somewhere. In the meantime, I'll check in with Reno about Elena's whereabouts."

Yuffie waved her hand as a response saying she heard him. Deep inside Vincent's gut he felt like Genesis knew he was being watched so catching him would be hard. As long as Genesis didn't hurt anyone while Vincent and Yuffie planned his murder and actually execute it, Vincent didn't mind the length.

* * *

"How long must you keep me waiting?!" Elena tried her best to disguise the venom in her voice. She was tired of Genesis putting her on the backburner for no reason. When they were first involved with each other, he promised her she would always be her top priority, even when she knew about his wife. Genesis's goody-too-shoes of a wife didn't fulfill he needs sexually. When Elena met Genesis at a bar one night, he shared a vision with her, and she made it come true later on that night. Since then, she has been his permanent side chick for quite some time. It angered her that she was now being put off to the side; she was too spoiled.

She allowed Genesis to respond to her but her frown was still plastered on her face. Without saying a word, she hit the red icon on her phone and slammed it inside her purse. She waved towards the waiter to get another drink. She understood that the weather in Nibelheim wasn't good but that was earlier in the week. It was now Thursday night, and she demanded time and attention from him. The waiter came back with the drink. She rudely threw some money on the counter, and put the glass to her lips, not even saying thank you to the confused waiter. He looked at the money and noticed the several hundred-dollar bills Elena threw. Her drink was expensive but not _that _expensive. Without a word, he took the money and tended to another customer.

"You may want to slow down, ma'am. Drinking like that is hazardous to your health."

Elena gulped down the remains of her alcoholic beverage and turned her attention to a red-haired man who invited himself next to her. He waved the waiter down and ordered himself and Elena a drink.

"You don't even know my drink." She spat.

The red-haired man chuckled. _She just don't know she's making it easy for me. _"Three shots of vodka, with a splash of lemon and cranberry juice with salt around the rim." He smirked at her surprised expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"That's because you were too busy being angry over nothing." He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips when he saw Elena blush. "I'm Tavern." He extended his hand.

"Elena." She took his hand. The waiter came back with their drinks. Tavern thanked him and gave him a hefty tip. The waiter walked away, with a grin on his face.

"Why are you so mad over nothing? If someone doesn't want you, drop them."

Elena raised her eyebrows. "Is this the part where you tell me how beautiful I am and how you can do better?"

"What's the point in telling you something you already know?"

The way he spoke his words turned Elena on. She blushed again and took a sip of her drink, her eyes never leaving Tavern.

"Costa del Sol is such a beautiful place." Tavern spoke. "Don't waste your energy on something so small in a place like this. I know a nice spot to gaze at the stars. Wanna join me?"

Maybe she could use this red-haired man as a stress reliever. She smiled and nodded happily. Tavern finished the rest of his drink and excused himself to the men's bathroom. Before entering, he shot a glance at Elena, who was looking into a compact mirror. Shaking his head, the red-haired man walked inside, grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. As the phone was ringing, he looked below into every stall to ensure he was the only one in the restroom.

"This woman puts the capital W in the word whore." He spoke lowly in case someone comes into the restroom. "I have her practically drooling into my pants."

"Whatever you do, wrap it up, Reno." The woman on the other end spoke. "And don't kill her. We need her alive to get all the information we can out of her."

"Speaking of information, how's the background check coming for Genesis?"

Yuffie let out a huge sigh. "Not good. Vincent and Sephiroth suspects that Genesis may have lied to get his name changed. I may have to go to the Hall of Records in Nibelheim but the problem with that is that I have to have the proper credentials in order to access private files."

"You can't hack into the system?" The young woman can hack into the highest paid company computer system in Gaia if she wanted to. It's a surprise to Reno that she couldn't get into the system.

"Trust me, I'm very unhappy about that." Yuffie moped. "Even Sephiroth tried on his end, and he can't get through."

"Don't stress about it too much. Genesis is giving Elena the cold shoulder so I don't think they'll be doing anything anytime soon. Just keep an eye out on Genesis."

"Will do. Reno, be careful. I talk a lot of shit about you, but what you're doing is messing with a crazy, sex-crazed bitch. Despite you being an asshole, I care about you, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Reno was touched by her words. "That really means a lot, Yuffie. I will, trust me. You'll be the first person I'll call if anything goes sour."

He ended the call, and looked into the mirror before heading out. Elena had just put her mirror inside her purse and smiled when she saw Reno appear from the restroom.

"Ready to see the most beautiful night sky you have ever seen?"

"Lead the way." Elena smiled as she hooked her arm with Reno's. Getting the blonde to spill her guts to him will be an easy task. Who knew him being a player would actually come in handy?

* * *

There was a cool breeze Friday morning. It was actually a good thing that he picked a coffee shop. The blonde slightly shivered as the wind blew through his gravity-defying spiked hair. He looked at his watch and noticed it was 11:15. He hoped she read his message. He owed her an explanation, and it took every ounce out of him not to say anything when he saw her a few days ago. He saw her walking towards the table. She had on a beautiful red dress with a black leather jacket and black ankle boots. Her hair was done in small curls and it appeared she had on a bit of lips gloss on.

The lip gloss made her lips look fuller and he found himself starring at them a little longer than he should. In fact, he was practically undressing her with her eyes, and that thought made him tear his eyes away from her walking figure. He felt that same sensation he felt in his heart a few days ago when he had first seen her. She was such a beautiful woman; a beautiful woman that he had scorn. She finally made it to the table and sat across from him. He handed her the cappuccino. She thanked him and took a sip and sighed as she withdrew the cup from her lips.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did." He slowly looked up to her face.

"Cloud, are we here to go down memory lane?" Tifa questioned.

"…..Somewhat. I…was surprised to see you earlier this week."

Tifa nodded. "Same here. As you can see, I've made it successfully in my field, but I'm still climbing the ladder."

"I'm proud of you." Cloud chuckled a little. He was relieved that Tifa did the same. "But….I owe you an explanation."

"That you do." Tifa relaxed her shoulders and gave Cloud her undivided attention as she sipped her cappuccino.

* * *

Cloud practically ripped the white envelope open to see his results. He planned on joining the war against Wutai and with his service, he hoped to get a fully paid education and major in criminal justice. He leaped for joy like a ten year old boy on Christmas Day. He had gotten the news he had wanted, but it was short lived once he read the details as to when he would be leaving. In the letter, he was to pack up and on the first train leaving to Junon tomorrow morning to board the submarine heading to Corel Prison. He longed for this his entire life, and he failed to share this information with his sweetheart. He figured there was no point in telling her his decision of wanting to fight in the war because he wasn't too sure if he met the proper criteria. The news would hurt her, but it's better to tell her now. He grabbed his phone and dialed his sweetheart's number. He hated to do this; he didn't want to hear her pained voice when he tell her the news, but he have to.

"Hi Cloud." Her cheery voice always made him happy. "What's up?"

"Hey Tif. I need to talk to you."

"Oh…okay." Tifa hesitated. "About what?"

"It's nothing too bad. Can you come over to my house?"

"Sure. I'm on my way."

Ten minutes later, Tifa was in front of his house. He opened the door and stepped aside to let her come him, stealing a glance at her face. It was saddened, and he knew she probably thought he brought her over there to end their relationship. They went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So….what's this about?" Tifa asked, wanting this feeling away from her stomach before she threw up her dinner.

Cloud inhaled deeply. "I've joined the war to fight Wutai. I received the paperwork today and it said that I have to leave early tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Tifa was relieved she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He didn't understand her excitement. This reaction was the complete opposite of what he thought her reaction was going to be. "That's good but take care of yourself."

"You're not angry or sad that I've kept my interest from you?"

"Actually, I had a hunch that you were interested in joining the war. I saw history books and maps on several buildings in Wutai in your room poorly hidden. I knew you weren't studying for fun."

Cloud smiled nervously. "Sorry for keeping it from you. I thought you would overreact."

"It's not a problem but please, come back safe."

He nodded and pressed his lips against hers. When she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss and guided her onto her back. Her moan sent a sensation in his member, causing him to rub himself and moan slightly. She broke away for a moment and looked into his cerulean eyes. They've promised each other they would engage in sex when they've both felt like they were ready. Before the question escape his lips, Tifa began kissing him again, guiding his hands onto her breasts. It was their first time, and it was painful for Tifa at first, but her moans and low whispers of Cloud's name being said over and over masked that fact. He promised her he would return, but he never did, not to her.

* * *

After eight weeks of enduring drills and random wake up calls from the sergeants, Cloud and his crew was finally able to relax. They were given the chance to go out and have fun for once. It has been a while since the blonde was able to have fun. He put the finishing touches on his letter that he was going to mail to Tifa, telling her all the hell went through. His body was sore, and he honestly didn't want to go out; he was only going because Barrett, his war buddy, was making him go out.

He gathered the money on his desk along with his letter and walked out of his bunker with Barrett in front of him.

"Definitely getting' laid tonight! Damn it's been so long!"

"Calm down, Barrett." Cloud rolled his eyes. "It's just a night out."

"Yeah, well, whatever. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of beatin' the meat myself."

Cloud frowned. "What the hell Barrett! Now I'm gonna have a mental image."

"Sorry Spikey, but I'm just sayin'-

"And I'm just saying! Too much information about your personal life."

Barrett made a funny noise with his lips and waved at Cloud.

After the night out, the men went into their bunkers and called it a night. Everyone was sound asleep except for one occupant. Cloud had his cerulean eyes fixed on the darkness on the ceiling above. He went out with his war buddies to see a movie. Afterwards, they went to a local arcade, which the management paid for all expenses in honor of them being in SOLDIER and fighting against Wutai. There were a lot of beautiful women and that made Cloud guilty. Tifa was the woman he was with yet he craved for the women that he saw.

They were more than willing to do anything with him, and he would've if his other half didn't kick in. Tifa was the woman for him, or so he thought and tried to convince himself. She was there for every fall in his life, yet he betrayed her. He clutched the letter in his hand and starred at it, knowing he couldn't really see it in the dark. He aimlessly threw it on the floor. He didn't deserve her. His hormones got the best of him, and even though he didn't do anything with the women he saw that night, he still betrayed her because he wanted to do more. It hit him that he's still a young man who is just now seeing the world; a world that's contained with a lot of beautiful women. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he isn't ready to establish such a committed relationship to Tifa. If he was ready, why is he having second thoughts about their relationship? Did he really love Tifa like he said he did? If he didn't send the letter, maybe she would think that he's dead. He felt terrible for being a coward and so weak, practically giving into the temptations like his war buddies did. He spent the remainder of the evening convincing himself that Tifa was who he wanted; he didn't want to explore his options, nor have a few flings here and there. The more he tried to tell himself otherwise, the sadder he got. The constant lying didn't mask the truth. Swallowing hard, Cloud rolled to his side and decided it was best to leave Tifa alone. Even though she's been there for him, he just couldn't find it in himself to commit to her.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Cloud said after minutes of his explanation went by. "After seeing those women, the urge of wanting to have them filled me, and then I realized I couldn't be committed to you any longer."

"It's a tough pill to swallow." Tifa admitted. "But it's the truth. I really wished you didn't abandon me. It hurt me deeply that you just ran off like that."

"I'm sorry. I was a coward then, and even though the truth is out, I still am."

No words were exchange between the two for a couple minutes. Tifa finished her cappuccino and threw the container in the trash. She got up from her chair and Cloud did the same.

"I have something I need to take care of so I'm gonna go."

Cloud nodded. "I understand. I was wondering….if you're available, can you help me with the case? Once I find some concrete evidence, of course."

Tifa nodded and smiled. "Sure."

Another awkward silence was exchanged between the two until Tifa turned and walked away. Cloud looked at her as she walked away. He sighed heavily when the feelings started rushing back to him. He pushed any past thoughts of Tifa aside, threw away his container, and headed to his car. Tifa was walking back to her car, and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She sniffed them away and continued her stride to her car. Cloud's apology was commendable, though she feels it was only half of the truth. She wouldn't push him; in time when she wants to hear the whole truth, she will hear it from him. She wouldn't dare shed a tear over a man who didn't have the decency to tell her the truth as to whether or not he wanted to be with her. That man simply wasn't worth it.


End file.
